


Wander Over Yonder Crystal Gems AU

by Zacki_Chan



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: & in tags means just friendship, / in tags mean ship, Fusion, Gen, M/M, eventual ships, gem au, just as an fyi, more tags will be added as they become relevant in the story, non binary characters, trans gender characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacki_Chan/pseuds/Zacki_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crystal gems AU of Wander Over Yonder, where Wander the over cooked deep cut Jasper and Sylvia the Blue Topaz travel the galaxy helping other gems and fighting against the Diamonds and their armies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character explanation

Wander Over Yonder Gem AU: Characters

**Hey so this is probably a rather odd chapter to start off a story with but given the nature of this story I figured I should do it for the sake of clarity, since some characters go by their canon names, and some just go by their gem type.**

Wander = Jasper (a runty deep cut Jasper)  
Name used in story: Wander  
Gem location: upper chest

Sylvia = Blue Topaz  
Name used in story: Sylvia  
Gem location: Back of right hand

Lord Hater = Green Diamond

  
Name used in story: Green Diamond  
Gem location: fore head

Commander Peepers = Green Diamonds Pearl  
Name used in story: Pearl  
Gem location: right eye

Literally every single watchdog = Ruby  
Name used in story: Ruby (with rare exceptions)

Emperor Awesome = Blue Diamond  
Name used in story: Blue diamond  
Gem location: stomach

**There are others these are just the initial characters, more will appear and will be introduced accordingly.**   
**And yes, all characters are humanoid now and look more like actual gems. Art for This can be found on my tumblr: Zeriphi**   
**The gem universe and government system doesn't entirely follow the canonistic Steven Universe one and there is a reason for that that is explained as the story goes on.**   
**And with that, lets begin!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Greatest in the Universe

It began as a regular mission. They landed on the planet, no hostile inhabitants to be seen, nor other diamonds fleets. It seemed as though they might actually be able to begin successful colonization. That would certainly be a refreshing change from all the useless planets and other diamonds taking colonies before any gems can emerge.

"Alright, my diamond, I believe this would be a good spot to start the kindergarten." Pearl advised Green Diamond, as the computer screen showed a large, mineral rich cavern. Pearl turned expectingly to Green Diamond, who wasn't paying attention, slouching in his chair, not even looking at the screen.

"Yeah sure whatever you say man." Green Diamond muttered. Pearl sighed.

"I swear I'm the only one running this armada...." He muttered under his breath. "I'll send the rubies out to begin work... Hopefully we'll get a couple bismuths and peridots this time so we'll have some real workers...."

"Yeah yeah sure that's great- but when can we get a giant statue of me put up here?" Green Diamond asked. Pearl groaned.

"We can't do anything like that until we have a few bismuths, sir."

"Why can't the rubies just do it?"

"The rubies can barely do what they were actually created for, let alone that."

 

* * *

 

The rubies began unloading equipment to begin development on the kindergarten.

"Ugh, I hate this job." One Ruby muttered to another. "Why do we even have to deal with this crap?"

"Quiet!" Another Ruby ordered, looking up from his tablet. "If we get this done right, then maybe we won't have to anymore!" He then returned his attention to the tablet. "Ah geez.... Not a lot of this is making sense to me.... Is anyone here a good reader?!" He called out.

"Here let me help you with that!" An orange gem said as he took the tablet from the Ruby.

"Oh thanks... Readings never been my strong suit and-" the Ruby started, before getting a good look at the small orange and large blue gems that stood before him. "Hey wait, who even are you guys?"

"Well I'm Wander!" The Orange gem introduced. "And this is my best friend Sylvia!"

"Sup?" The blue female gem commented.

"What type of gems are Wanders and Sylvias?!" The Ruby asked.

"Oh those aren't gems silly! They're our names!" Wander explained, smiling brightly.

"Uh.... Alright.... So can you just read that for me?" The Ruby asked, pointing at a paragraph on the tablet.

"Sure thing buddy!" Wander beamed. He looked over the paragraph briefly, before frowning. "Say.... Are you guys setting up a kindergarten?" He asked.

"Yeah, Green Diamond needs more gems for his army, so we gotta!" The Ruby explained.

"But that'll hurt the planet!" Wander exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yeah! When you make gems you're taking all the good stuff from the planet and take away its resources! No other life will be able to develop here!" Wander explained.

"Oh geez, I never thought about that! That sounds really bad!" The Ruby exclaimed.

"It is really bad!"

"Well I guess we shouldn't do it then-" The Ruby was interrupted by the ship's hatch opening, and the Pearl exiting.

"What is going on here?!" Pearl yelled. "Why aren't you idiots working?!"

"Well sir if we build a kindergarten here it'll hurt the planet!" The Ruby explained. Pearl glared at him.

"WHO CARES?!" He screamed. "BUILD THE DAMN KINDERGARTEN ALREADY!"

"Yes right away sir!" The Ruby saluted the Pearl nervously, as all the others started working again at a much faster pace. Sylvia laughed.

"Wait, are you guys actually taking orders from a Pearl?!" She snickered. "I think that's the funniest thing I've seen all day!" Some of the rubies snickered along with her.

"SILENCE!" Pearl yelled. "Who even are you two and why are you even here?! Who's your diamond?!"

"Oh hey there!" Wander called, waving to Pearl. "My names Wander and-"

"I don't care! This planet is now under the control of the great Green Diamond, and if you don't leave, then-" Pearl started.

"PEARL WHATS GOING ON OUT THERE?!" A deep voice called.

"Nothing, my diamond! Just a couple pests-" Pearl called back.

"PESTS?!" A tall figure walked out onto the hatch in a red and black cloak, his skin green and his hair dark and curly, a bright green diamond on his forehead. "WHY AREN'T THEY DEALT WITH ALREADY?!"

"I don't know, my diamond, why don't you ask the rubies?!" Pearl responded bitterly.

"Hey you must be Green Diamond!" Wander called. "Hi! I'm Wander! This is Sylvia, we're just here-" electricity crackled around Green Diamond's gem.

"LEAVE!" He yelled, raising his hand and shooting green lightning towards Wander, who simply stepped out of the way of the attack.

"Hey that's pretty cool, that lightening thing!" Wander commented. "I can't do anything like that, I can do this though!" He proceeded to summon a banjo from his gem, and began playing it. Green Diamond's eye twitched.

"My Diamond, perhaps it's best to just ignore them?" Pearl suggested. "They're not doing any damage to construction-"

"I HATE BANJO MUSIC!" Green Diamond screamed, as he ran at Wander. Wander proceeded to run off, still playing, and Green Diamond followed after him attempting to strike him with lightning. Pearl sighed.

"Why do I bother?" He muttered to himself. "Everyone, just keep working, ignore them, Green Diamond will get tired after a while...." Sylvia clenched her left fist and a large iron fist formed around it. She proceeded to smash the nearest injector that had been dragged out by the Rubies.

"What? You think I'm just gonna let you guys wreck this planet? Nah." She smirked and continued to smash the other injectors, and various parts the Rubies were carrying.

"STOP HER!" Pearl screamed. Several Rubies charged at Sylvia, who merely knocked them back with relative ease. Pearl clenched his teeth in anger. "I can't believe this.... You IDIOTS!!!" He summoned his blaster from his gem and began shooting at Sylvia.

"You know, maybe your aim would be a bit better if you actually had depth perception!" Sylvia teased. Several rubies had been poofed and could no longer fight, the number of those in such condition only raised as they seemed to refuse to change their strategy of attack. Only one injector was left in working condition, but in the current state, it would be better to take it and retreat until the fallen rubies had reformed.

"Change of plans!" Pearl yelled. "Protect the injector! Get it back in the ship!" He ordered. The rubies did as instructed and quickly swarmed to get it put away. Sylvia glanced over to see Wander still being chased by Green Diamond.

"Hey Wander!" Sylvia called, once she had gotten his attention, she nodded towards the injector and the rubies. Wander ran I front of the swarm and smiled at Green Diamond.

"Hey! I bet you can't get me here!" He called. Green Diamonds whole body crackled with electricity.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU YOU OVER COOKED RAT!" He shot a large blast of electricity towards him. Wander ran out of the way of the strike, it instead hitting the swarm of Rubies and the injector, causing the Rubies to poof and the injector to shatter.

"Hey buddy, I think we should probably get going now!" Sylvia called to Wander.

"Aw.... Alright...." Wander said, sounding slightly disappointed. He jumped up onto Sylvia's back and hung off her shoulders as she bubbled them and began to run off the planet into space.

"FOLLOW AFTER THEM!" Green diamond ordered. Pearl at this point was absolutely writhing with anger.

"WE CAN'T!" He screamed. "DO YOU SEE THAT?!" He yelled pointing at the pile of Ruby gems. "THATS YOUR ARMY, THEY'RE ALL INCAPACITATED! WE HAVE NO ONE LEFT TO FIGHT OR PROPERLY PILOT THE SHIP!"

"I CAN DRIVE!"

"YOU DRIVE LIKE A DAMNED MAD MAN!" Pearl shrieked. "AND YOU DESTROYED OUR LAST INJECTOR! WE ARE LEFT HERE WITH NO ARMY, AND NO MEANS OF COLONIZATION, AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT ARE THE DAMNED JASPER AND TOPAZ! JUST LET THEM GO!"

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING! WE ARE GOING AFTER THEM!" Green Diamond yelled back.

"HOW?!" Green Diamond thought for a moment.

"Wait.... I think I have an idea...."

 

* * *

 

"You know what Sylvia? I think me and that Green Diamond are going to become really good friends!" Wander said excitedly as he and Sylvia walked through space. Sylvia chuckled.

"Whatever you say, pal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I hope you guys are enjoying this so far, and I apologize for how hilariously confusing it is for Peepers to be called Pearl in this context.


	3. Chapter 2: The Colony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wander and Sylvia stumble across a colony created by one of the ancient diamonds still inhabited by gems

"Is that what I think it is?" Sylvia asked as she noticed the odd looking, shimmering planet before them. "Is that an ancient gem colony?" Wander smiled and nodded.

"Sure looks like it! Man they sure don't make colonies like they used too...." He commented. "Though the process hasn't gotten any better either so...."

"You know, it looks pretty well kept for an abandoned colony, as another diamond taken it over?" Sylvia thought for a moment. "Hey maybe we should go check it out, you know, make sure it's not under new management or anything?" She suggested.

"Sure! That sounds like a good idea!"

* * *

  
Upon getting closer to the colony it was clear that it was very much still gem inhabited, but it seemed calmer than the average gem colony. Gems could be seen glancing up at the visitors descending upon their planet, but then just continued on their way, unbothered by this event. Even upon landing, no one seemed overly bothered by their presence. None of the gems wore diamond insignias, and all had fancier appearing clothing.

"Okay this is weird." Sylvia muttered. "I've seen towns and cities of non-aligned gems before, but they're not usually so.... Uh.... Uptight looking."

"Well Sylvia, I think these folk might be communication gems, or former ones at least!" Wander explained. "Those fancy gems who have special abilities and such!"

"Can I help you with something?" A short haired sapphire with her gem on her left shoulder asked. "We don't typically get travellers, are you perhaps lost?"

"Hi I'm Wander, and this is my best friend Sylvia!" Wander introduced excitedly.

"Beeza." The sapphire said simply. "I'm the leader of sorts around here, well, eldest at least." She explained. "Any ways, you don't look like diamond scouts, but I've been wrong before, so are you, or are you not under the rule of a diamond?"

"Nah that ship sailed.... Wasn't for me...." Sylvia said, chuckling slightly. "Wander's a free gem too, we were just curious about what was going on here, since this colony's so old and stuff." She explained.

"Oh, well then, I and the other inhabitants came here a few decades ago, after our last colony was invaded." Beeza started. "Most gems here are former diplomats, myself included, so we're not much into conflict, so if our colony is threatened, we leave and find a new one. It's fairly simple."

"Why not just find a regular planet to settle on?" Wander suggested.

"Do you think anyone here wants to just live in a normal planet? No, they don't. They've spent their existences in colonies and they'd like to keep it that way, and quite frankly, so would I." Beeza said 'as matter of fact'ly. "Just because Purple Diamond's long gone doesn't mean we're going to give up our regular life styles."

"Purple diamond?" Sylvia made a face. "Who's Purple Diamond?" She looked to Wander. "Do you know a Purple Diamond?" Wander shrugged.

"Not any I can remember, must be a newer one?" He suggested. Beeza shook her head.

"Purple Diamond was my diamond, along with most others in this colony. He's been shattered for tens of thousands of years now. I suppose more recent gems wouldn't remember him, oh well." She explained. "He was one of the original diamonds, before the great shattering. He was the first of them to go, actually. No one really knows how it happened, no one even saw it happen. One day, an odd gem just came to my old colony and told us that he was no more, and that was it. Nothing more followed that." Beeza shrugged. "Oh well. Anyways, do you two have any particular reason for staying here, or...."

"I thought there were only three ancient diamonds...." Sylvia muttered to herself.

"That doesn't really answer my question-"

"Maybe White diamond doesn't count as an ancient diamond because she's still around?" Wander suggested. Sylvia shrugged.

"Yeah that's probably it." A taller dark blue gem quietly approached Beeza and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hello Madame, I don't mean to disrupt you, but we have a bit of a predicament on our hands." She said. Beeza turned to her.

"Yes, and what might that be?" She asked calmly.

"We appear to be being invaded."

"Oh dear. Not again." Beeza replied. "Oh well, what can you do? Ready the ship, we'll just have to leave again. I'll go put the message out-"

"Hey wait!" Wander exclaimed. "You don't have to leave!"

"Well we're being invaded so we kind of do." She responded. "Oh well. It's not a big deal. Though I'm not sure if there are any other abandoned colonies in this galaxy, we might be out in space for a while, I hope no one views us as hostiles and shoots us down, that would be troublesome...."

"Well maybe we could just convince the invaders to leave and go somewhere else?" Wander suggested.

"Seriously you guys can't just keep letting people take your homes, you gotta stand your ground!" Sylvia added. Beeza shrugged.

"Well alright, if you can stop the invasion then we'll stay." She agreed. She nodded towards the other gem. "You, where did you see the invaders?"

"There's only one Madame."

"And where might it be?"

"It was heading towards the old Diamond control room."

"Well then take them there." The gem appeared a little nervous, but reluctantly agreed.

"Yes Madame." She turned to Wander and Sylvia. "Follow me, I'll show you where he went."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My spare at school has turned into my fanfiction writing period.  
> Like I mentioned before, in this universe there's some minor changes from how gems live and work from the canonistical Gem universe. I can't fully explain the reasoning for this yet, but trust me, we will get to it. It's just if I explain it now it'll spoil something I have planned so please bear with me.  
> Also thank you to everyone who has been ready and enjoying this so far! My stories usually don't get much attention so even the little this one has been getting has been nice. I hope you all continue to enjoy this.


	4. Chapter 3: The Invader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wander and Sylvia take on the unknown invader

The number of gems poofed and on the ground along the way to the former Diamond control room was a little alarming. Along with the gems, noticeable damage had been done to various architecture, as though they had been shot at repeatedly.

"Geez one gem did all this?" Wander commented. Sylvia snickered.

"Please, I've done worse." She remarked. "So hey, what are we dealing with here exactly?" She asked the gem leading them.

"I'm not sure. I only saw him briefly." She replied. "It was like he just dropped out of the sky, and the moment he landed he just began to attack. We didn't even have a chance to react. Then he just started going straight for the control room, and taking out everyone in his path." They stopped in front of a large building with the ancient four diamond insignia over the door way. "This is the diamond control room, we don't usually go in there since we can't use it. But this is where the invader went." The gem slowly started backing away. "I would take you in, but, I actually value my existence, so...." The gem turned and bolted, leaving Wander and Sylvia to their own devices.

"Coward..." Sylvia muttered to her self.

* * *

 

The unknown gem stood at the old computer, going through its files.

"How did they even work this stupid thing?" He muttered to himself. "Is there anything even on here?" He opened a file that revealed several security tapes from when the colony was still diamond run. He opened the file with the most recent (for lack of a better term) date. All that could be seen was panic. Gems were in the room panicking and screaming, before being engulfed in a flash of light, and their gems shattered. And then, silence. The unknown gem blinked a couple times, behind his thick shades. "Yeesh. Brutal." He commented. "Glad I wasn't around for that one. That just seems tedious." He continued going through the computer. "Come on.... Weapons.... Resources.... Anything?!" He slammed his fist on the desktop. "I can hardly understand this stupid shit. How am I supposed to get anything done like this?" He heard footsteps coming towards him. He quickly summoned his sniper rifle from his black gem on his forehead, turned around, and shot in the general direction of the noise. The shot hit the wall between two gems: Wander and Sylvia.

"Oh so we're getting right into it are we?" Sylvia clenched her fist, forming her weapon. "Cause I'm good with that, let's go buddy, come at me!"

"PESTS!" The unknown gem yelled. He readied his rifle again.

"Hold up, that's not necessary!" Wander exclaimed, holding his hands up and approaching the gem. "We can talk about this!" The gem adjusted his aim to be pointed directly at Wander, as he stopped right in front of him. "Hi! I'm Wander! What's your name?" The unknown gem smirked, lowering his weapon. His skin was pure white, and his hair jet black. His eyes weren't visible behind his triangle glasses, and he have a ripped black and white cape hanging off his back.

"Oh? You don't know who I am?" He snickered. "I should shatter you on the spot just for that! For it is I! The great, Bi Diamond!" He announced dramatically. Sylvia blinked.

"I don't think that's a real gem type." She muttered. Bi Diamond aimed his rifle at her.

"YOU SHUT UP IT TOTALLY IS BECAUSE I AM ONE AND I AM A GEM THEREFORE IT'S A REAL GEM!" He screamed.

"Woah there big guy! No need to be so aggressive!" Wander said to him, trying to calm him down. "Now, we were just wondering if maybe you could leave this colony and the gems on it alone? Because they really just want to left alone, and-"

"NO!" Bi Diamond yelled. "This is my colony now! All of it! All of its weapons, resources, and it's gem! It's all mine now! Those gems take orders from me now, and if they don't like it, they'll be shattered!" Sylvia gritted her teeth.

"Alright that's it! I've had enough of you!" She exclaimed, lunging at him. Wander jumped out of her way as she tackle Bi diamond. Within such a close range his sniper rifle was useless, or so Sylvia thought, as he began to smack roughly with it.

"Don't touch me you rebel scum!" Bi diamond yelled.

"Sylvia are you sure this is entirely necessary?" Wander asked, concern in his voice. Sylvia growled.

"Yes Wander!" Sylvia tried pinning the diamond to the ground, but he was managing to hold his own against her. He had a fair amount of height on her, all so had going for her was sheer strength, and he seemed to be able to hold against her with that too. Wander sighed and summoned his banjo.

"I'm not sure if this is really going to solve anything...." He mumbled. He began to play a couple chords on the banjo. Bi Diamond screamed.

"I. HATE. BANJO MUSIC!!!!" He shrieked. He threw Sylvia off of him into the computer's holographic keyboard. The screen turned bright red.

"UNAUTHORIZED GEM DETECTED. COMMENCING COLONY SELF DESTRUCTION, IN TEN MINUTES." The computer monitor displayed a count down. Bi diamond swore under his breath, and rushed to the monitor.

"CANCEL SELF DESTRUCT!" He yelled.

"TO CANCEL SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE, PLEASE ENTER YOUR GEM CUT AND CODE ASSIGNED TO YOU BY OUR GREAT LEADER WHITE DIAMOND."

"Dammit!" Bi diamond cursed. "I don't have time for this anymore!" He turned and began to run. "If we meet again I'll destroy you both!" He bolted out of the building. The high pitched shrieking of sirens could be heard, indicating the colony's impending destruction. Wander and Sylvia ran out of the building, a large gem ship could be seen in the distance, along with several gems entering it. Some of the gems were carrying the poofed gems of those taken out by Bi Diamond. They ran to the ship to find Beeza standing outside of it.

"Oh. It's you." She said indifferently. "Well, you scared away the invader, I'll give you that." She sighed. "It would have been a lot easier if we just did this in the first place.... Oh well. Get in, if you wish."

They entered the ship along with the many former diplomatic gems, who seemed rather indifferent to their presence. Shortly Beeza entered, the hatch closing behind her.

"Well that's everyone. Best to leave before we explode with this colony." She said, shrugging.

 

* * *

 

Shortly after leaving the colony's atmosphere, the colony imploded on its self. Wander watched the event through a small window on the ship.

"Oh geez Sylvia, this is terrible!" He exclaimed. "All these poor gems are homeless now!" Sylvia patted him on the shoulder.

"It's alright Wander, we tried our best to help them." She told him. "Don't get too down on yourself for it."

The ship traveled along for a couple hours, no other colonies could be seen. Some of the poofed gems reformed during that time. Wander remained looking out the window, disappointedly.

"Gee, seems like we might be here for a while, huh Wander?" Sylvia said. Wander didn't respond. She sighed. "Oh come on buddy, it's gonna be alright...." She looked out the window with him. There was a small blue and green planet near, but they wouldn't be landing there. The gems wanted a colony, not a planet, no matter how nice it might be. But then, something caught Sylvia's eye. "Hey Wander.... Look....." Rapidly approaching, was Bi Diamond, who had bubbled himself and was running at the ship, his rifle ready. As he got closer it appeared as though he was yelling something, but he couldn't be heard from inside the ship.

"Hey what's he doing?" Wander asked? Energy crackled from the gem on Bi Diamonds fore head. It ran through his body into the rifle. He aimed, and shot a powerful blast that burst his bubble and struck the ship, as he floated away in space.

"We've taken critical damage!" Someone yelled. "We have to land!"

"No! We haven't found a new colony yet!" Beeza argued. Wander rushed to the ship controls and lightly pushed the captain out of the way.

"No! I know something even better!" He exclaimed. He took over the ships controls and directed the ship into the the nearby planet. Given he didn't actually know how to control the ship, it crashed into the ground. The hatch opened and the gems all exited, Wander and Sylvia included.

"Wander!" Sylvia began to scold. "This is a planet, not a colony! These diplomats need what they're used to, not all this grass and water and-"

"It's beautiful!" Beeza exclaimed, as she and the other former diplomats looked in awe at the nature surrounding them, all the grass and trees, the nearby river and waterfall. "Why this is nicer than anything we ever had at the colonies!" She turned and shook Wander's hand. "Thank you, thank you, a thousand times, thank you!"

"Ah it's not a problem Beeza! I figured you guys would like this place better!" He said smiling.

"Yes, we will rebuild our new home here, amongst all this beauty, no more colonies!"

"Well Wander, I've gotta hand it to you." Sylvia started. "I didn't think you knew what you were doing."

"Honestly Sylvia, I didn't." He responded, smiling. "I wonder if we'll see Bi Diamond again?"

"Yeah, let's hope not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I'm thinking this story being updated weekly is very possible, considering I've kept it up thus far. I hope you guys are enjoying this. Any feedback you have is appreciated.  
> Also, is a Bi Diamond a real gem? No. No it isn't. Bi Diamond isn't a Bi Diamond, that's just the name he's given himself. Yes, he is a diamond. What character from the show is he? Is he even a character from the show? The only answer I can give you for that one is....... Yes. He is yes.  
> Anyways, see you guys next update.


	5. Chapter 4: The Little Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Westley the Ruby gets abandoned on a strange planet and help won't come for him unless he finds Wander and Sylvia and takes them prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might get edited tomorrow due to the fact that I am super tired while posting this and probably missed some errors

Most would agree, life as a Ruby under Green Diamond was pretty alright. Given the fact that his army consisted entirely of Rubies (and a Pearl) no one was treated any differently from each other, and there were no other gem types to feel inferior to except Green Diamond himself. Indeed, most would agree life as a Ruby under Green Diamond was pretty alright, but Westley thought it was the greatest life one could ever have.

Westley was a runty Ruby, this would make him a reject in any other diamonds court, but not under Green Diamond. No, under Green Diamond he is treated just like any other Ruby, because Green diamond is accepting* (*desperate) and accepts any Ruby just the way they are. Of course, given the fact that the entire army consisted of rubies, things got a little confusing sometimes, so Rubies started giving themselves names so they could find themselves easier. Green Diamond didn't acknowledge this, and rarely did his Pearl, but that was fine. Green Diamond must have too much to worry about to concern himself with the names of every Ruby in his army, Westley figured.

"Hey guys? Can you please move a bit?" Westley asked the other rubies in front of him. Being the smallest Ruby in the army was a little inconvenient during mission briefings. As usual, his pleas were ignored. "Guys?" He sighed. At least he could still hear the Pearl.

".... So, now that we've all recovered from the battle weeks ago, Green Diamond has made some changes to our priorities." Pearl grumbled. He didn't seem overly pleased with what he was having to tell everyone. Westley envied Pearl. He got to work so closely with Green Diamond, and he was probably Green Diamond's favourite gem. "So, instead of looking for planets to colonize, our focus is to be shifted to the capture and termination of the renegade Jasper and Topaz known as Wander and Sylvia...." Pearl groaned. Westley gasped.

"We get to go after Rebels?! Oh my grop this is so cool!" He exclaimed, before being elbowed hard in the shoulder.

"Would you just shut up?" The Ruby next to him said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, sorry!" Westley apologized.

"Anyways....." Pearl continued. "It would be pretty pointless to bring all of you along for this mission, since that would just draw attention to ourselves. So I'll be bringing a scouting group with me to the planet we've tracked them to, so if you here your cut, you'll be coming with me. Everyone else, go back to whatever you were doing before this." Westley listened intently for his gem cut to be called out as Pearl listed off the Rubies that would be accompanying him, but as the last one was called, he didn't here it. His smile faded. He wasn't included in the scouting mission. "Alright, back to work everyone." The crowd of Rubies dispersed, and the ones selected for the mission followed after Pearl as he headed towards the ship's primary exit. Westley knew he shouldn't, but he just wanted to go on the mission so badly. He followed after the scouting group, making sure to stay out of sight.

The group exited into a lush green planet with lots of trees and other planet life. Westley followed closely behind, exiting just as the hatch closed again.

* * *

  
"Sir! I'm picking up traces of gem life!" One of the rubies called to Pearl.

"What?! Where?!" Pearl exclaimed.

"All around us sir! Oh grop, there's a whole lot of them. They have us surrounded!" The Ruby yelled. The other rubies panicked and summoned their weapons, shooting around them randomly. Pearl swiped the Ruby's tablet from his hands and looked at it.

"That's us you idiot!" He yelled at him. "I swear.... We're out on a wild goose chase, there's nobody on this damn planet!" Pearl gritted his teeth angrily. "That's it. We're going back."

 

* * *

"What have I said about calling me you-" Pearl started to scold, but he paused and squinted his eye. "Where are you?"

"I'm on the planet you just left!" Westley exclaimed.

"Alright alright.... Wait..... Westley? Are you Westley?" Pearl asked. Westley nodded nervously. "You weren't even in the scouting group what are you doing there?!" Westley smiled awkwardly.

"Whaaaaat? No.... Of course I was a part of that!" He said unconvincingly. "So.... You coming back? Or......" Pearl smirked.

"Oh we'll come back.... Once you have Wander and Sylvia in your possession!" He snickered. "Until then I suppose you'll just be making your self comfortable, because you won't be going anywhere!"

"Sir please wait-" before Westley could say anymore, Pearl cut off the transition. Westley frowned. "Oh geez.... This isn't going to be easy...."

Meanwhile, from a nearby cliff, Wander and Sylvia looked down upon Westley's predicament.

"Aw Sylvia, that poor little guy's in trouble!" Wander said sympathetically. Looks like he got left behind. We should help him out!" He suggested. Sylvia shook her head.

"Wander, he's one of Green Diamond's Rubies, he'll probably just attack us." She told him.

"Aw but come on Sylvia! It never hurts to help!" Wander insisted. Sylvia sighed.

"Yeah alright. Guess it is just a Ruby after all, not like he can do a lot of damage...."

The duo climbed down the cliff and began to approach the lone Ruby. He appeared to be docile enough, to Wander at least.

"Hi there little guy!" Wander called, extending a hand to the Ruby. Westley summoned his blaster from his gem on his chest and pointed it at him and Sylvia.

"FREEZE YOU-" he started, but paused as he began to recognize the two. "A Jasper.... And a Topaz....." He lowered his weapon. "Uhh.... Could you guys just stay right there for a moment? Thanks." Westley began typing in his communicator again. Once more Pearl appeared on the communicator, this time much angrier than before.

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

"I think I might have caught the renegades." Westley told him. Pearl paused.

"What do you mean 'you think'?" Westley turned the communicator so Pearl could see the Jasper and Topaz standing behind him.

"Hi Pearl! How's Green Diamond been?" Wander asked as he waved.

"Oh my grop you actually caught them." Pearl whispered. Westley turned the communicator so he could see it again. "Alright alright, we'll come back for you, but I'll have you know we have some other shit to deal with, so we'll be there tomorrow morning, you got that?" Westley nodded. "Okay good. Don't lose them, or I'll see to it personally that you be shattered!" The communicator clicked off again. A smile stretched across Westley's face.

"Yes! They're coming back for me!" He stomped his feet on the ground excitedly. "Green Diamond will be so proud of me!" He gasped. "Maybe I'll even get a metal!" Sylvia nudged Wander.

"So.... What are we doing here?" She asked him. "They're coming back for him, but they need him to have us or they're shattering him. Got any ideas here?" Wander thought for a bit.

"Oh I know!" He exclaimed. "Let's let him catch us and turn us over, then when he's all good, we escape!" Sylvia raised an eyebrow.

"Can we just escape?" She asked. Wander shrugged.

"Oh I'm sure we'll be fine. I've gotten out of White Diamonds prisons before, and surely this won't be half as bad as that!" Wander assured her.

"Well if you're sure buddy..."

* * *

  
Westley had Wander and Sylvia "held prisoner" in a near by cave. But at this point he was growing a little confused. Renegade gems were the enemy, and the enemy is mean and unforgivable- or at least that's what Westley had been taught. But the Jasper and Topaz- Wander and Sylvia, were nothing like that. Could all be a charade, though, he thought.

Westley wondered if he should tie the prisoners up. He didn't really have anything to do that with though, and he never was the best at tying knots. They didn't seem to be going anywhere though, they were just sitting there outside the cave, watching the sky.

"Hey Westley!" Wander called. "The Sunset's starting, wanna come watch?" Westley was sceptical.

"Sunset?" He had never heard of such a thing before, never the less, he approached the two and say between them. "Where is this 'sunset'?" Wander pointed at the sky.

"There!" Westley looked up to see the sky turning shades of orange and pink. He was in complete awe. He'd never seen something like that before.

"Wow.... That's pretty nice...." Westley looked around. "Actually... This whole planet's pretty nice!" He commented.

"Yeah it is!" Wander agreed.

"This would be the perfect planet for a new gem colony!" Westley exclaimed. Wander and Sylvia frowned at him.

"If you make the planet a gem colony, it won't be so nice anymore." Sylvia told him. "Colony and gem protection takes everything nice out of the planet, and then nothing can survive there anymore except gems!" Westley frowned.

"I never thought about it that way...." He paused for a moment, lost in thought. "When I was made, did I take away nice stuff from a planet?" He asked. Sylvia pat him on the shoulder.

"You probably didn't take too much, you're pretty small." She said chuckling. "But that's what happens...."

"You know I'm really curious about where Bi Diamond came from." Wander commented. "I wonder if he has any colonies or armies." Westley's eyes widened.

"Bi Diamond?! You know about Bi Diamond?!" He exclaimed.

"Well we saw him once, that was our only encounter though." Sylvia explained

"We've been trying to figure out who he is for months!" Westley shouted. "We first saw him a couple months ago during a fight with Blue Diamond's army." He started. "Things were looking pretty bad for us. Pearl was gone- he'd probably been poofed, Green Diamond too. We were so close to just grabbing everyone and retreating, but then, a blast fired when such force that it took out blue diamond and a bunch of his surrounding soldiers, and there he was; Bi Diamond. Blue Diamond's army retreated out of fear, and Bi Diamond just stood there, over looking the whole thing. We were all wondering if he was going to attack us, but, he just smiled. He smiled at us, and turned and left. Since then I've been hearing about surviving gems in other battles seeing him appear and fight. No one knows why, or where he comes from. But he just appears."

"Huh, he just kind of appeared where we were too." Sylvia commented. "That's really strange. So no one knows where he's from?" Westley shook his head.

"No, no one. Not even Pearl." He explained. "When we ask him about it he always says he doesn't know what we're talking about. I mean, I guess maybe Green Diamond could know, but no ones every talked to him about it."

"I guess you guys are just as lost as we are, huh?" Wander asked.

"Yeah I suppose-" Westley's eyes widened. He stood up abruptly, summoning his blaster. "WAIT A SECOND! YOU TWO ARE JUST TRYING TO EXTORT INFORMATION FROM ME!" He yelled.

"Uh, you offered up the information, buddy." Sylvia muttered. Westley lowered his weapon.

"Did you just call me buddy?" He asked. Sylvia raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh, yeah?"

"As in..... Friend? Like we're friends?"

"Well...."

"Of course we're your friends Westley!" Wander interrupted, smiling. Westley hesitated.

"But, you're the enemy!" He argued.

"We don't have to be!" Wander told him. Westley started to think, but before he could really think it through, a ship could be heard in the distance.

"They're here." Westley whispered. "..... They're only here because I found you guys, not because they actually wanted to come back for me....." He sighed. "I..... I don't know what to do here honestly."

* * *

  
Pearl stood at he top of the hatch next to Green Diamond, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I swear to grop if that Westley doesn't have these damn rebels...." Pearl muttered.

"Uh, Westley?" Green Diamond asked.

"You know.... The runty Ruby?" Pearl reminded him.

"Oh right, yes, that one....." Hater responded in a disinterested tone. "But when is he bringing Wander and Sylvia?"

"He's supposed to be here right now, my Diamond." Pearl grumbled.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO JUST KEEP MOVING!" Out of the trees came Wander and Sylvia with their arms raised, followed closely by Westley with his blaster pointed directly at them. "COME ON CHOP CHOP!"

"He actually pulled it off.... Wow...." Pearl commented. "Can't say I saw that one coming."

"Yes.... This is good.... Very good...." A sinister smile stretched across Green Diamond's face. "Excellent work Pressley."

"His name is Westley, my diamond."

"Whatever. Do I look like I care? No. Because I don't." Green Diamond muttered. "Anyways..... Take them on board the ship, Westley, and later we can discuss your reward for such an impressive feat." Westley nodded to his diamond, and did as he was instructed, taking Wander and Sylvia aboard the ship.

 

* * *

 

During the night cycles on the ship, things got rather quiet. Some gems chose to sleep, most didn't though, since there was no real point of that other than to pass time and dream. But in general not much was done during the cycle. Green Diamond was off in his room playing video games and mentally readying himself for the execution that would follow the next day. That could have followed for the remainder of the cycle, until Pearl came rushing into the room.

"My Diamond! There's been a jail break!" He announced in a panic. "The renegades are gone and the ship has taken damage!"

"What?!" Green diamond exclaimed, dropping his controller. "What happened?!"

"I'm not sure, but the security tapes can probably tell us!" The duo rushed to the main security hub. Pearl pulled up the most recent footage from the prison block onto the screen. The footage revealed Wander and Sylvia escaped from their cell, and attempting to make their way out of the ship.

"How'd they do that?!" Green diamond yelled. Westley appeared on the tape, fully armed and firing at the escapees. "Oh there's Westley!" Green Diamond exclaimed excitedly. "Gettem Westley! Gettem!" Westley appeared to have accidentally shot a gas pipe on a near by wall, resulting in an explosion that took out a large section of the wall. When the smoke cleared Westley was gone, and Wander and Sylvia made their way out through the resulting hole. "NOOOO THEY SHATTERED WESTLEY!!!" Green Diamond cried. Pearl gently patted him on the back.

"There there, my Diamond. It'll be alright." He assured him.

"WESTLEY IS DEAD AND WANDER AND SYLVIA ESCAPED!" Green diamond sobbed. Pearl sighed.

"Truly it seems we have lost a good gem today.... We'll have to put up a memoriam for him in his honour." He suggested. Green Diamond wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded.

"Yes.... That would be the right thing to do...."

 

* * *

 

Westley used to think life as a Ruby under Green Diamond was as good as it would get, but as he soon found out, life as a free Ruby was much better. The green Diamond adorned on his clothes had been replaced by a yellow star, and he wore a long flowing scarf along his neck.

"You know what guys? I think I'm going to start traveling!" He told Wander and Sylvia, who stood before him smiling with pride. "I want to explore the galaxy and help people I run into, like you guys!"

"That's so great Westley!" Wander said excitedly. "I'm sure you'll do great at it."

"Well, should we get going again?" Sylvia asked Wander, who nodded in response.

"Yup, still a lot of gems out there who could use our help!" Wander climbed onto Sylvia's back as she bubbled them and began to ascend into space. "Good bye Westley, and good luck!" Wander waved to him as the left.

"Bye guys!" Westley called back, as he bubbled himself. "See you around!"

As they started their trek through space, a single tear rolled down Wander's cheek.

"You know Sylvia, I think I'm really gonna miss that little guy." He said, wiping away the tear. Sylvia smiled.

"Hopefully we'll cross paths with him again sometime." She suggested.

"Yeah, I hope so."


	6. Chapter 5: The Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl takes a look at his feelings for Green Diamond

"Do you know who Bi Diamond is?"

This was a question Pearl had heard several times in the past few months. Since Bi Diamond had appeared everyone had been curious. But, Pearl's answer was always the same.

"No I don't."

It didn't matter whether that was true or not, that was always what he would tell them. Until he was completely certain, no one would have to know. No one needed to. If he told them anything before he knew for sure, the whole army would be in uproar.

Pearl had heard the rumours, and been confronted with many of them, but he'd never entertain them.

"Is Bi Diamond a fusion?"

"I don't know."

"Is Bi Diamond on our side?"

"I don't know."

"Is Bi Diamond our enemy?"

"I don't know."

He didn't know. He didn't know anything for sure.

"My Diamond, do you need anything?" Pearl asked as he entered Green Diamond's corridor.

"Nah I'm good." Green Diamond replied.

"Alright....." Pearl was quiet. "The Rubies are still talking." He started.

"They're pretty much always talking, Pearl. You're going to have to be more specific." Green Diamond said disinterestedly.

"Bi Diamond. They're still asking me about Bi Diamond." Pearl explained. "They keep wanting me to ask you about it."

"And what do you tell them?" Green Diamond asked.

"I tell them I don't know and either do you."

"Alright, good. Keep doing that. They'll get bored of it eventually." Green Diamond said dismissively.

"I'd hope so." Pearl agreed. "I'd rather they be focused on their work than on theorizing the origins of a gem." Green Diamond chuckled.

"Yeah well they're not fantastic at that when they're not distracted either so...." Pearl laughed.

"They try. Maybe not their best but they try." Pearl recognized that the Rubies, being as they have to do jobs not meant for them. He commended them for their effort. After all, he himself was a gem doing a job that he wasn't created for.

The other Diamonds weren't entirely aware of Pearl's true position in Green Diamond's army. Rather than simply being a servant, Pearl was Green Diamond's second in command and commander of the army. Pearl always wondered what the other Diamonds would think. He'd seen the other Pearls, and was so happy he didn't have to live like them. Sure he still did favours for Green Diamond, but he was treated as more than his servant. Green Diamond treated Pearl like a close friend.

That should be enough for him, Pearl always thought. Yet, it wasn't. Because despite all of Green Diamond's many..... Many..... _Many_ , faults, Pearl loved him.

Romantic love was not a good feeling to have as a gem. It wasn't.... "Okay".... Pearl knew it wasn't okay. He had heard of non aligned gems on various planets falling in love and becoming permanent fusions, but under the Diamond's courts, such a thing was forbidden, especially between different gem types. It was viewed as a filthy desperate act to become stronger. Those who did it were shattered. That's just how things were.

"So... Uh... Wanna go plan the next invasion?" Pearl suggested to Green Diamond.

"Can we use the action figures?" Green Diamond asked.

"Of course."

"Then yeah sure!"

There weren't a lot of things Pearl knew for sure. But there was one thing that remained completely certain.

He was in love with his Diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having a really shitty day but writing this made me feel a little better.  
> So yeahhhh one of the fore mentioned ships is deathglare. This is a reoccurring thing. It's not the only ship but it's one of them.


	7. Chapter 6: The Hero

"...... And you see, that is why I, Brad Starlight, must rescue my beloved princess Demurra!" The male Fluorite with his gem replacing his nose finished. While Wander had been absolutely entranced with every word, Sylvia has lost interest after 'Hello my name is'.

"That's a nice story, pal, but we really-" she started.

"WE'RE GONNA RESCUE A PRINCESS?!?!" Wander shrieked excitedly.

"Uh no. I'm going to rescue a princess." Brad corrected. "You're just coming along as my goofy side kick, and...." He looked at Sylvia for a bit. She glared in response. "..... Stuff carrier." She rolled her eyes.

"Great. This is exactly what I wanted to do with my time today." She muttered.

"Oh come on Sylvia! This'll be great! We'll get to rescue a princess!!"

"You know Wander, I really don't think-" Sylvia started, before Brad dumped his Sword and shield in front of her.

"Carry this for me, my arms are starting to hurt." He told her. She gritted her teeth.

"Do I look like a flarping Pearl?!" She yelled.

"Sylvia please! There's a princess that needs our help, and-" Wander started to plead.

"Yeah yeah it never hurts to help. I know." Sylvia grumbled. "Alright fine...."

* * *

  
After a bit of traveling, the trio found themselves going through a canyon lined with holes. Sylvia shivered.

"Is this a kindergarten?" She asked. Brad shrugged.

"What's a 'kindergarten'?" He asked. Sylvia sighed.

"Never mind...." He must have emerged after whatever diamond would have had him was already gone, she figured. After passing an old broken injector, there was no question about the origins of the place. "Okay yeah this is a kindergarten."

"Maybe this planet was going to be an ancient gem colony?" Wander suggested. "You know, before that whole 'great shattering' business."

"Yeah I guess..." Sylvia agreed. "Ey, Starlight? Why are we coming here?" She asked.

"There's a teleporter in an old structure nearby." Brad explained. "It goes straight into that damned King Draykor's castle. We'll use it to get in."

"'King', that's another new one...." Sylvia mumbled to herself. "Wander, what's up with all this 'king' and 'princess' stuff?" She asked.

"Oh well Sylvia, it's quite simple actually!" Wander started. "Sometimes gem inhabited planets decide to pick a leader or two to run the planet and stuff, and they call their leader the king or queen, and then the prince or princess is who's gonna be king or queen next when the current one either retires or is shattered." He explained.

"Huh. Alright. I guess that makes sense." Sylvia commented.

"I can't for the likes of me figure out how a Smokey Quartz like Draykor could become king...." Brad muttered. "And now he wants to marry my lovely Demurra! I can't let such a thing happen!" He clenched his fist. "I will dethrone the evil Draykor and I will be king instead!" He declared.

"Yeah I'm sure that's exactly what this planet needs." Sylvia said sarcastically. "Wander what's 'marry'?" She asked quickly under her breath.

"It's a thing people do when they love each other and want to be together anywhere between forever or a couple days." Wander whispered to her.

"Alright thanks." Sylvia thought for a moment. "Wait a second, so if this Demurra is the princess, and she's gonna be your guy's queen and stuff, then shouldn't she be strong enough to handle herself?!" Sylvia explained. "Do we really need to rescue her?!"

"Oh of course we do, my feeble minded stuff carrier." Brad said demeaningly. "Princesses are weak and stuff. That's why people have to rescue them."

"But that doesn't make sense, do princes need to be rescued too?!"

"Not normally."

"Then why do princesses need to be?!"

"They just kind a do. It's like a thing or something."

Sylvia gritted her teeth annoyedly.

 

* * *

 

"Here we are!" Brad declared as they entered the old structure. In the centre of it was an old teleportation pad, which appeared to be frequently used, as it was still in decent condition. The structure itself appeared to have been a database of sort, most likely to keep track of the gems being produced from it. Sylvia approached the computer at the far end of the room and opened a folder labeled "production log". It was empty.

"They must have left before anything came out of this planet." She concluded.

"Hey Sylvia! Come look at this!" Wander called. Along the wall he was looking at were ancient minimalistic depictions of the ancient diamonds, all in the colour of their diamond. "Isn't this cool? We have teal diamond, and yellow diamond, and white diamond...."

"That must be that Purple Diamond Beeza told us about!" Sylvia interrupted, pointing at the purple silhouette. On the forehead, a triangle space was present, indication that that was most likely the shape and location of his diamond. Surrounding the silhouette, similar to the others, were several planets. But, Purple Diamond appeared to have more than any of the other diamonds combined. "Jeez.... He must have been strong...." Sylvia commented. She contemplated the size of the silhouettes. "Think the ancient diamonds were really this big?"

"Oh they were even bigger!" Wander exclaimed. "White Diamond has to compress her form now to be able to fit in modern gem buildings, that's how big they were!"

"I thought you emerged after the ancient diamonds?" Sylvia asked sceptically. "How do you know this stuff?"

"Oh.... You know, old colony records and such." Wander explained.

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Are you two going to gawk at old artifacts or are you going to help me?!" Brad yelled at them. Sylvia turned and glared at him.

"Alright alright, geez...." She muttered. Her and Wander went and stood on the panel with Brad. "So what's the plan? We're just going to teleport into the castle?"

"Yes. It'll probably be heavily guarded, but fear not, I will handle it." Brad explained.

"Uh huh, I'm sure you will..." Sylvia retorted sarcastically.

 

* * *

 

As Brad predicted, upon teleporting into the castle they were almost instantly surrounded by guards of different gem types. Brad snagged his sword and shield back from Sylvia.

"Stand back! I've got this!" He declared. Having minimal faith in him, Sylvia clenched her fist and formed her weapon.

"Sure you do, pal." She proceeded to punch the nearest guard in the face.

"Brad Starlight I swear to grop, how many times now have we told you to stay the hell out of here?!" One of the guards yelled.

"Do this often?" Sylvia asked as she ripped a spear away from a guard and threw it back at them.

"ALRIGHT THATS QUITE ENOUGH!" All the guards stopped dead in their tracks and turn their attention towards a nearby staircase. A tall Smokey Quartz with a long crooked fang and his gem in the palm of his left hand looked down at the display angrily. "Brad.... Again?! Really?! Do you ever give up?!"

"I won't give up until you free my beloved Demurra!" Brad shouted. "Release her, Draykor!" Draykor pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Really? You really think this will make any difference?" He growled. "It doesn't matter what you say, or what you do. Demurra and I WILL be married, and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it!" Sylvia gritted her teeth.

"Yeah well how about you say that to Duchess?!!" She yelled as she lunged at him. She tackled him into the ground and began relentlessly beating him.

"HEY STOP THAT! THAT'S MY JOB!" Brad exclaimed.

"OH SHUT UP STARLIGHT!!" Sylvia yelled back. Draykor desperately attempted to block Sylvia's punches with his hands.

"Hey! Stop that! What's the meaning of this?!" He asked in confusion. Sylvia stopped her attack.

"JUST LET THE BROAD GO SO WE CAN LEAVE!!" Sylvia demanded. Draykor had a confused expression on his face.

"Broad- you mean Demurra?" He asked. "Oh she's not-"

"Draykor, what's going on?" A morganite in a bright pink poofy dress and her gem on the palm of her right hand entered the room. The guards in the room turned their attention to her.

"Madame, he did it again!" A Jasper near her said. The morganite looked to Brad, and her face instantly hardened.

"Brad got in AGAIN?!" She exclaimed. "I thought I asked you guys to break the portal he keeps using?!" She groaned. "We're just going to have to break the one in here, aren't we?"

"Are you the princess?" Wander asked with starry eyes.

"Yes.... I am princess Demurra...." She confirmed. "Brad, don't tell me you brought other people into this now too?!" Sylvia got off of Draykor. She narrowed her eyes.

"Let me guess, you're fine, right?" She asked.

"Yes I'm fine!" Demurra replied. Sylvia glared at Brad.

"I flarping knew it!" She yelled. "I knew this whole thing was fishy!"

"Or, I would be fine...." Demurra continued. "If you didn't keep doing stuff like this, Brad!" She sighed and crossed her arms. "Why can't you just accept that Draykor and I are getting married?!"

"But Demurra, what about us?!" Brad pleaded. Demurra put a hand on his shoulder sympathetically

"Brad.... I know we used to be together, but, it just didn't work out, okay? It's time to move on." She told him. "So how about we just set all of this aside, and be friends?" She suggested. Brad looked down for a moment, considering her offer, before narrowing his eyes.

"NEVER!" He exclaimed. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder as he ran back through the portal. Draykor gasped loudly.

"Oh grop no!" He pulled at his own hair anxiously. "Not my Demurra! Guards! Go after him!"

"But we have no way of knowing where he went sir!" One of the guards argued. "We're kind of stuck on this one."

"He probably went back to the kindergarten." Wander suggested. "Come on guys! Let's go get her!"

"But what if he's not there?" One of the guards asked.

"Well then we keep looking until we find her! Come on guys we've got a princess to save-" Before anyone could do anything, Demurra came back through the portal alone with her weapon summoned in hand.... A large spiked flail.

"Relax guys I'm fine.... It was just Brad. Sheesh." She muttered.

"Where's Brad?" Wander asked. Demurra chuckled.

"Oh he's fine... He'll reform in a couple weeks probably. Gives us plenty of time to deal with that stupid portal he keeps coming through." She explained. Draykor sighed with relief.

"That's why I love her." He folded his hands together and looked at her endearingly.

* * *

 

"So let me get this straight....." Sylvia started as she and Wander sat at the table with Demurra and Draykor. "When you guys get married, you're going to fuse, and then stay like that?"

"Yeah that's right." Demurra responded.

"How come?"

"Well I mean why not? That's what most rulers in the past did."

"But the diamonds are still really against inter-gem fusion, they'd probably shatter you if they found you like that."

"That's what happened to the others...." Draykor started. "Every now and then scout ships come by, usually from white diamond. They can usually be dealt with alright, but sometimes they send larger ships with more gems, and sometimes we have wars. When that happens, it's not uncommon for the ruler to be targeted and shattered. Especially if they're a fusion." He shrugged. "Oh well."

"Oh well? So you're just okay with that?!" Sylvia exclaimed.

"Well we'd be shattered either way. Might as well go out existing as we choose to be instead of how the diamonds want us to be." Wander slouched over the table, and didn't appear to be fully paying attention to the conversation.

"Hey you okay buddy?" Sylvia asked him.

"Oh yeah Syl, I'm fine." He assured her. Sylvia elected not to press him any further on the matter.

"Alright then, if it's anything you want to talk about, let me know."

 

* * *

 

"My Diamond, we picked up security footage from an old colony!" A female Pearl declared to the large, towering diamond, as she sat at her throne.

"Bring it up on the monitor." She ordered. The Pearl did as she was instructed and brought up the footage. It showed a white skinned black haired gem with triangle glasses hiding his eyes and a black gem on his forehead. He was mumbling things to himself as he appeared to be trying to get into the computer.

"What..... Is..... That?" The Diamond asked as she clenched her fist.

"An onyx perhaps?" The Pearl suggested.

"That is no onyx...." The footage continued, two other gems appeared to have entered the room, though they were out of sight.

"Oh you don't know who I am?" The unknown black gem could be heard saying. "I should shatter you on the spot, for it is I, the great Bi Diamond!"

"Bi Diamond?!" The diamond exclaimed, slamming her fist down on the armrest of her chair. Her Pearl quivered with fear. "That is no 'Bi Diamond'.... That is a Black Diamond!" She clenched her teeth. "Why is there a Black Diamond going through my old colonies, and why does he call himself 'Bi Diamond?!"

"I don't know my diamond-" the Pearl started.

"Did I say you could speak?!" The diamond yelled. "I must find out the origins of this cretin.... I can't believe I actually have to do this.... But.... I'm going to have to summon the other Diamonds." She groaned. "This will be painful..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm just glad this chapter is over.... Geez, didn't expect this one of all of them to be so difficult.  
> Anyways.... The plot thickens I guess. Well we're starting to er more into the actual plot at least.  
> Expect the next chapter by next week, provided I'm not too busy with inktober


	8. Chapter 7: White Diamond Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rather than a summary, I've decided to instead put in what gem each of the characters are who haven't appeared in this story until this chapter, as quite a few new ones are introduced.
> 
> White Diamond: Queen Entizoa  
> Blue Diamond: Emperor Awesome
> 
> White Pearl and Jasper are original characters that do not appear in the original Wander Over Yonder

 

 

"Pearl.... What's this?" Green Diamond called, pointing to the message that had appeared on the screen, interrupting his game.

 

<Dear idiot number two

I have been made aware of something that could potentially serve as a threat to all of us. Your presence is requested IMMEDIATELY.

White Diamond>

 

Pearl sighed.

 

"That's a summons, my diamond." He explained. "White Diamond wants to see you."

 

"No she wants to see idiot number two." Green Diamond argued. Pearl pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

"That would be you, sir."

 

"Oh..... Now that I think about it that sounds a lot like her." Green Diamond muttered. "She must have finally come to her senses and has decided to give me recognition for my accomplishments!"

 

"Unlikely, my Diamond." Pearl sighed in annoyance. "Maybe if you actually read the thing you'd know there's something else going on." Green Diamond squinted as he read the summons in its entirety.

 

"She must have found out about Wander...." He concluded.

 

"Oh for the love of- Wander isn't an actual threat, you do know that right?!" Pearl exclaimed. "The topaz, maybe, but him?! No!" Green Diamond scoffed.

 

"Oh Pearl...... How naive of you....." He started. Pearl sighed.

 

"I'm just not winning this one...." He muttered to himself under his breath. "Fine. Whatever you say. I'll go tell the navigator to set course for White Diamonds primary colony."

 

* * *

 

 

White Diamond being the last surviving of the ancient diamonds, was huge. Her natural size was bigger than an average modern gem structure. The buildings on her colony reflected this, with their several stories high doorways and overall massive structures and rooms.

 

"Please don't make a complete fool of yourself" Pearl told Green Diamond. "White Diamond barely acknowledges us as it is. At this point she views us as nothing more than glorified rogues."

 

"Nonsense Pearl, I'll be fine." Green Diamond said dismissively.

 

"Well look who decided to show up."  A thin, lanky male Jasper leaned against the doorway to the meeting room. "You know, we've been here for hours. Here I thought I'd finally convinced Blue Diamond to give up on the whole being 'fashionably late' thing forever but you two have probably reset that whole progress." Blue Diamond's commander; an undercooked Jasper.

 

"HEY, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?!" Green Diamond shouted. Jasper shrugged.

 

"A Diamond more useless and eccentric than mine?" He suggested. "Eh, probably not as eccentric..... Yeah Blue has that pretty well covered....."

 

"I-" Green diamond started.

 

"Please don't." Pearl interrupted. "I'll deal with him, just go in." Green Diamond muttered something to himself, and went through the door way.

 

“So, is your empire still so useless as to not be able to do any better than a pearl for a commander?” Jasper asked, smirking.

 

“That’s none of your concern.” Pearl dismissed.

 

“Oh? Am I mistaken? Is a ruby commander instead?” He pressed.

 

“Again, that isn’t your business.”

 

“Well, I assume then you are simply here in place of the commander. After all, a Pearl as a commander… Well that would just be unacceptable. If White Diamond were to find out about such a thing…. Well said Pearl could be shattered.” Jasper said in a taunting tone.

 

“Funny, I’d think the same for a defect put in the same position.” Pearl countered.

 

“My Diamond would never allow such a thing.”

 

“Who said mine would?” Jasper chuckled.

 

“What does it matter? White Diamond could destroy them and the both of us with minimal effort.” He said.

 

“I try not to think about that…” Pearl commented.

 

“Fair enough… It hopefully won’t ever have to become a reality… Or at least not for a long time.” Jasper sighed, and silence fell over the two, not an uncommon happening for their meetings.

 

“So….” Pearl started. “Does Blue Diamond still treat you like his Pearl?”

 

“Oh grop you have no idea.”

* * *

 

Upon entering the meeting room, Green Diamond was already annoyed simply by the sight of his blue rival.

 

“Ey Green! Took you long enough!” Blue Diamond called, as he sat, leaned back on his chair with his feet up on the table.

 

“Hello Blue Diamond…” Green Diamond muttered, taking a seat. He never liked Blue Diamond. Besides being much more successful, Blue Diamond was incredibly cocky and annoying. Whereas the planet Green Diamond had emerged from provided nothing else but rubies and a single pearl, Blue Diamond had emerged before him on a different planet, and had promptly had an armada given to him by White Diamond of a whole variety of gems, and equipment, whereas Green had to make do with what he could find. Though, despite this, White Diamond didn’t appear to like either of them.

 

“So…. Any idea why we’re here?” Blue Diamond asked. Green Diamond shrugged.

 

“No idea.” He replied. A white pearl peered through the door way on the opposite side of the room.

 

“My Diamond! They’re here-“ She started, before being promptly shoved out of the way by a large hand.

 

“Yeah, yeah I can see I have eyes.” The large door opened, revealing White Diamond in all her twenty foot tall glory. She looked down upon the other diamonds, briefly, before compressing her physical form to only be slightly taller than the other two. She entered the room and sat at the head of the table. “Nice to see you two decided to acknowledge my summons.” She started.

 

“Eh no problem babe, anything for the big lady!” Blue Diamond commented, smiling confidently. White Diamond glared at him silently, until his smile disappeared and he took his feet off the table.

 

“… Anyways….” She continued. “Something has come to my attention… Something I feel like you two have been neglecting to tell me about….” She averted her attention to the blank wall. “Play the footage.” She ordered. A hologram screen lit up, revealing Bi Diamond, looking right into the camera. “This was picked up from an old colony of mine, shortly before it was destroyed.” She paused the footage. “So, can either of you tell me anything about this Black Diamond here?”

 

“Um, I thought he’s called Bi Diamond?” Blue Diamond asked. White Diamond glared at him.

 

“There’s no such thing. That is a Black Diamond, and I’d like to know where it came from.”

 

“I haven’t seen it personally.” Green Diamond started. “Some of my rubies have reported sightings of him though.” He explained.

 

“Any of interest?” White diamond asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Well they said they’ve seen him with a sniper rifle. Apparently he can control electricity too…. I dunno…. I can do that…. It’s pretty cool….” Green Diamond muttered. White Diamond Groaned and rolled her eyes.

 

“I can tell that from the footage.” She shook her head. “Useless.”

 

“I fought him once!” Blue Diamond offered. “I mean, it didn’t last very long, and I lost, but still.” White Diamond groaned.

 

“More useless… Do neither of you really have anything useful?” White Diamond asked. There was silence. “So be it…. It doesn’t really matter anyways. This gem is no more than a rogue, Diamond or not. It is to be shattered on sight. I cannot allow it to continue. The last time a rogue Diamond was allowed to live….” White Diamond paused, closing her eyes and shuttering. “….. Well…. That will not happen again.” She opened her eyes again, glaring at the both of them. “You are both dismissed.”

* * *

 

“Sir I don’t understand-“ Pearl started, struggling to keep up with Green Diamond as he angrily walked down the hallway to the exit.

 

“White Diamond is being an idiot!” He exclaimed. “Calling Bi Diamond a rogue…”

 

“Bi Diamond IS a rogue.” Pearl argued. “A rogue diamond, but still a rogue. White Diamond doesn’t like rogues! It’s only natural she’d want him dealt with.”

 

“If she actually fought Bi Diamond, she’d see he ISN’T just a rogue!”

 

“But he is, whether she fights him or not, he is still a rogue! Now come on!” Pearl insisted.

* * *

 

“That looks like White Diamond’s primary colony.” Sylvia commented, as she and Wander walked through space in their bubble. They were close enough to the colony to make out the figure of one of Blue Diamond’s ships. “Wait… Why’s Blue Diamond here?”

 

“Maybe White Diamond’s having a nice fancy party or something?!” Wander suggested, excitedly. “Ooo let’s go check it out!”

 

“Wander, that’s a horrible idea-“ Sylvia started, only for Wander to ignore her, and separate off into his own bubble headed towards the colony. “WANDER!” Sylvia exclaimed.

* * *

 

“Well that was a massive waste of time.” Blue Diamond muttered to Jasper as they walked towards their ship.

 

“If I may ask, what was it about?” Jasper asked.

 

“Eh just that stupid Bi Diamond guy. Nothing important.” Blue Diamond dismissed.

 

“Was that not the one who took out half of our- your troops?”

 

“I sure did.”

 

Blue Diamond and Jasper were stopped in their paths, by the tall gem standing before them.

 

“Bi Diamond!” Jasper exclaimed, taking a fighting stance and summoning his axe from the gem on his back. “Sir! Go get the others! I’ll hold him off!”

 

“Hey freak this doesn’t involve you.” Bi Diamond taunted him. “I’m not here for him… Honestly I couldn’t care less about either of you. I’m here for White Diamond.”

 

“Then you are a fool!” Jasper spat. “To challenge a Diamond in her primary colony directly after she puts a hit on your head…. You truly must be an idiot!”

 

“Takes one to know one pal.” Bi Diamond retorted.

 

“Hey you!” Blue Diamond yelled. “We fought like, a while ago!”

 

“Glad to see it sticks in your mind so well…” Bi Diamond taunted.

 

“Yeah well I want a rematch!” Blue Diamond demanded.

 

“Sir no! Don’t be stupid just go get the others!” Jasper begged. Bi Diamond smirked.

 

“Well if I remember correctly last time you lasted about half a minute, I think I can handle that.”

 

“Oh ho you are SO getting it now!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it has been quite some time since I've updated this! Sorry... Between a failed relationship, school, work, and a general ungodly amount of stress, this hasn't been overly high on my priorities list. Anyways I hope you guys liked this, and hopefully I'll update again soon. Maybe before christmas, who knows?


	9. Chapter 8: White Diamond Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bi Diamond makes his attack against White Diamond.

Wander landed on the colony only to find it eerily quiet. There was no activity to be heard.

“Huh, I wonder if they’re all inside?” Wander thought out loud. Finally he could see a tall orange skinned gem, clutching something against his chest as he ran, almost as though he was in a panic. As it got closer it could be seen to be a lanky Jasper, dressed as though he was a part of Blue Diamond’s army. He was holding a blue gem. When he noticed Wander he stopped in his tracks.

“What? Another deformed Jasper?” He commented in amazement. Wander held out his hand to him.

“Hi I’m Wander! Nice to meet you!” The other Jasper ignored him.

“This probably isn’t the time, there’s a rogue diamond trying to invade this colony.” He explained. “He already took out my diamond…”

“Is that the gem you’re holding?!” Wander asked. The Jasper’s grip on the diamond tightened.

“Look, get out of here. That Bi-Diamond thing is after White Diamond, and it’s not going to be pretty. I wouldn’t be surprised if the aftermath takes out half of this colony, and even if it doesn’t, White Diamond isn’t particularly great about defects like us.” The Jasper knelt down and placed his free hand on Wanders shoulder. “Take my advice, one defect to another, just get out of here!” The Jasper got up again and ran away into Blue Diamond’s ship. Wander waved to him.

“Alright see you later buddy!” Wander didn’t have any intentions of leaving. After hearing Bi Diamond was here, at anything his interest was only raised. After all, he hadn’t seen Bi Diamond since the incident on the abandoned colony. “Gee, I wonder why Bi’s here?” Wander asked himself.

 

* * *

 

“Hey White Diamond!” Bi Diamond called as he entered the diamond control room. “I heard you had a few things to say about me!” The large Diamond glanced from where she sat down to the much smaller Diamond. “You know, I really don’t appreciate people talking about me behind my back!”

“And I really don’t appreciate eaves droppers.” White Diamond countered. She stood and waved a hand. Laser’s emerged from the wall above the door way and fired at Bi Diamond, he quickly dodged, raised his hand and shot bolts of electricity at them, destroying them.

“Really?” Bi Diamond asked, not particularly impressed with the attempted attack. “I expected more from an ancient Diamond such as yourself.” White Diamond turned and raised an eye brow at Bi Diamond.

“Curious how you cover your face…” She commented. He frowned.

“The glasses just cover my eyes, but okay.” He retorted.

“What are you hiding?” She accused. Bi Diamond was hesitant. “Is there something wrong with your eyes? Or perhaps….” He did not let her finish that thought, instead, he drew his sniper rifle and attacked. His shot had been aimed at the gem on her chest, barely missing. She laughed, before compressing her form down to Bi diamond’s size. “Maybe you’re not as stupid as I thought you were.”

“Yeah well you’re clearly stupider than I thought you were!” Bi Diamond retorted. White diamond held her hand out and gestured towards a wall, which proceeded to open up and shoot out a bismuth-made white long sword. She gripped its handle and lunged at Bi Diamond, who blocked the oncoming attack by holding his rifle sideways in front of himself.

“That isn’t a proper word.” White Diamond scolded him, putting more pressure on the sword against the rifle. Bi Diamond managed to hold his own against her.

“What isn’t? Were?” He asked, through the minor distraction, he let his guard down just enough for White Diamond to jab her sword under the rifle, and flung it out of Bi Diamond’s hands. She then turned the sword and rammed the base of the handle into his stomach, knocking him over. She pointed the tip of the sword at the Diamond on Bi Diamond’s fore head. She slowly shifted the sword’s position to be pointed at the centre of his glasses.

“I do wonder….” She smirked, pulling back the sword, about to strike.

“OH HEY BI!” The two diamonds turned their heads to see Wander standing in the door way, waving frantically. “What’s going on??? Having a little bit of a fight here??? That’s not good!” Wander exclaimed. White Diamond scowled.

“You…. Defect…. You look familiar…..” She commented. Wander’s face went blank.

“No I’m not! We’ve definitely only just met right now! In fact, I don’t even know who you are! Hello! I’m Wander!” White Diamond raised her eye brows.

“No… I’ve seen you before…. I just can’t quite…” In her distraction, White Diamond completely dropped her guard. Bi Diamond saw this opening, and curled his hand into a fist. Electricity formed around his fist as he struck White Diamond’s chest, directly hitting her diamond. She gasped in shock, dropping her weapon, and falling back. Cracks formed in the centre of her gem, but it did not shatter completely. Bi Diamond brushed himself off and smirked.

“Thanks, I guess.” He said to Wander, who was in mild shock. Bi Diamond walked past him and smacked him hard in the back of his head with his rifle, knocking him over.

Wander just laid there for a substantial amount of time, unsure what to do, having have just witness what could potentially be what would lead to the shattering of White Diamond.

“Rogue…..” White Diamond growled from where she laid. “I know who you are…. Rogue….” Wander got himself up and looked at her with concern. She sneered at him. “It’s been a long time…. But I know who you are….” Wander shook his head.

“No… I’m Wander, and we haven’t met before today.”

“Lies….”

“WANDER!” Sylvia rushed into the room and grabbed her friend. “You IDIOT! I told you not to come here! You could have been shattered!” She scolded him.

“Another rogue…” White Diamond muttered. Sylvia averted her attention to the injured Diamond.

“Oh grop.” Sylvia gasped. She held Wander under her right arm and rushed out of the building.

“I wonder if White Diamond’s going to be okay…?” Wander murmured.

In the safety of their bubble in space, far away from the colony, it was easy to forget how dangerous White Diamond really was. Even easier having have just seen her defeated on the ground.

“Look buddy, I know this might be hard to swallow, but it might just be better if she isn’t.” Sylvia told him. Wander sighed.

“I know… But still, even though she holds different values from us, that doesn’t mean she deserves to be shattered.”

“I know buddy, but sometimes this kind of thing is just for the best.” Sylvia suggested. “Did you see who did it to her?” She asked. Wander nodded.

“It was Bi.” He told her. “She got distracted by me and attacked her.’

“Huh. Didn’t think he had it in him to do something like that.” Sylvia commented. She looked down at Wander sympathetically. “You going to be okay buddy?” She asked. He nodded. “Alright, well, I’m here if you want to talk about anything.”

* * *

 

“My Diamond….? My Diamond are you in here?” White Diamond’s Pearl said as she entered the Diamond control room. She gasped in shock as she saw White Diamond on her back on the ground, her cracked gem in full view. The Pearl rushed to her side. “My Diamond! Are you okay?!” The Pearl offered White Diamond her hand, she proceeded to smack it out of the way.

“Oh don’t bother…” White Diamond muttered as she sat up. An Agate followed by a few Jaspers followed into the room and gathered around White Diamond.

“My Diamond! What happened!?” The Agate asked. White Diamond glared at him.

“Oh nothing much, just a rogue attempted assassination, nothing any of you noticed!” She scolded. “If I were in better condition you’d all be shattered.”

“What are we going to do, my Diamond?” Her Pearl asked.

“I had always known this would happen eventually…. Put out a public message across all the colonies, in fact, everywhere. Rogue planets, lost colonies, I want this everywhere. An invite to all the Rogue Leaders to come for a little get together….” The Pearl dipped her head in acknowledgement.

“Yes my Diamond. Should this go to the other Diamonds as well?” White Diamond smirked.

“Yes, of course.”

* * *

 

Upon returning to the main ship, Pearl went through the logs of the past few hours. Unsurprisingly, the rubies hadn’t done a very good job at keeping records.

“I swear, if it wasn’t for me this entire operation would fall through.” He muttered to himself.

“You say something Pearl?” Green Diamond asked from his chair, where he sat using the computer screen in front of him to play some sort of game. Pearl rolled his eye.

“Nothing to be concerned about, Green.” He replied. There were many times in his life Pearl found himself asking why he liked the diamond he considered to be at a lower level of intelligence. These times occurred daily. A message appeared on Pearl’s computer screen originating from White Diamond’s primary colony. “Well, that’s curious.”

“What is?”

“White Diamond contacted us again.” Pearl explained. Green Diamond laughed.

“Is it about Bi Diamond? Did she change her mind?” Pearl chuckled in response.

“Most likely.” He opened the message and read it out loud.

“To whom it may concern. A great tragedy has struck, and I am fatally injured. I do not know how much longer I have before my gem completely shatters, but before that occurs, I need to find an heir to my armada and colonies. So, if you think you deserve what I have spent millenniums building, than come join me at my primary colony in approximately 38 hours.” Pearl’s eye widened. “This could be our big chance, Green!” He exclaimed with excitement.

“YES!” Green Diamond shouted, throwing his game controller in excitement. “WITH WHITE DIAMOND’S ARMADA I COULD FINALLY DEFEAT WANDER!” Pearl sighed with disappointment, but chose not to say anything as to not ruin his excitement.

* * *

 

Jasper sighed as he placed Blue Diamond’s unformed gem on his seat. Unfortunately for him, dealing with his diamond getting injured to the point of deforming was quite frequent, and he typically took longer periods of time to come back, though at times he could take as little as thirty hours.

“I wish you thought a little more about your actions before you did them…” He said to the Diamond as he opened up the new message on the large computer screen. The message was from White Diamond. Jasper quickly skimmed through it. “Well, looks like the rogue actually did succeed in his endeavor.” He muttered. A smirk stretched across his face as he looked over at the Diamond. “I’m not one to usually rush you, but, do you think you could try to get yourself together relatively soon? I’ve found something that would be of use to us- you. But, I need you to actually be formed for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this would be up before Christmas.... But I didn't say what Christmas. So indeed, this was up before Christmas 2017. So ha.   
> I deeply apologize for the ever increasing time between updates. Between my uncle who is suffering from terminal cancer, and school, I have been a little distracted lately. But I really do enjoy writing this.   
> I actually got a comment on this work. Wow. That almost never happens.  
> Anyways thanks for reading. Comments give me life and motivation, but most of all I hope you all enjoy this.


	10. Chapter 9: The Fancy Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again rather than summarizing I am simply going to explain what new gems are actually canon characters. The only one really introduced in this chapter was The Black Cube of Unspeakable Evil, who is Obsidian. I didn't really include any other new ones though there are other parallels to the canon episode... Not a lot though.

“Alright sir, this shouldn’t be overly difficult.” Pearl started as he and Green Diamond made their way down the hall of White Diamond’s main building. “You just have to be less annoying to White Diamond than everyone else.” Pearl thought for a moment. “… So I recommend just not talking.”

“What if she talks to me first?” Green Diamond asked.

“Short answers.” Pearl recommended. “She has a pretty short temper, so just try not to tick her off as much as everyone else most likely will.” Pearl sighed. “Look, at least I can actually be in there with you for this one.” He placed his hand on his Diamond’s arm. “Please try not to screw this up.”

“Oh come on, when have I screwed anything up?” Green Diamond asked, scoffing. Pearl opened his mouth to reply, but Green Diamond interrupted him. “Don’t answer that.” Pearl rolled his eye.

“Just…. Try your best.”

“How do I look?” Blue Diamond asked his Jasper. Jasper smiled and nodded.

“Good as always my Diamond.” Jasper assured him. “I am very pleased you managed to reform yourself in time for this. This could be a big chance for us. Even if we don’t gain White Diamond’s approval, there will be rogue gem leaders there, this would be a good opportunity to deal with a good portion of them at once.” Jasper suggested. Blue Diamond didn’t appear to be listening.

“So this is a party, right?” He asked. “I like parties.” Jasper sighed.

“I’m aware.” He replied. “But I doubt this is the type of party you like. It’s a quiet party.”

“Lame.” Blue Diamond muttered, completely losing interest.

“Look I know but this is really important!” Jasper emphasized.

“LAME.” Blue Diamond retorted again. “Can’t you just go for me?”

“I can’t. I’m deformed. If you just send me for you she, or someone else there, will likely shatter me.” Jasper explained, annoyance in his voice.

“Oh yeah…. That would really suck.”

“You don’t say?”

“Alright fine, I’ll go impress the lady so she’ll give me all her stuff.” Blue Diamond agreed. “But after this we’re finding something actually fun to do.” Jasper nodded.

“Whatever you wish, my diamond.”

* * *

 

Green Diamond nervously tapped his fingertips along the table he sat at. Having the very vague objective of ‘not screwing up’ was overwhelmingly stressful, especially considering White Diamond had never really liked him anyways. He could so much as sit wrong and she’d be annoyed with him. He hoped at the very least he’d be at an advantage over the rogue gems she had invited. Among them was a large but slightly discolored Amethyst, a Ruby, a Sapphire, an Emerald, an Obsidian, and an Agate.

“Why’d she even invite rogues?” Green diamond scowled.

“Beats me. Maybe she thinks they’re more capable than us?” Pearl suggested. “Don’t let it get to you. They have nothing on us.” He assured him. White Diamond’s pearl peeked through the door.

“Ah! Everyone! I present to you-“ She started before being promptly shoved out of the way by one of White Diamond’s Agates.

“Shut up.” He said to her harshly. She quickly stood up straight again, off to the side and out of the way. One of White Diamond’s Jasper’s held the door open for her, revealing that White Diamond was now about the height and stature of a ruby. Everyone watched in silence as her Jasper’s led her to her seat at the head of the table, and helped her up. The silence held for a few more moments, before she opened her mouth to speak.

“Well-“ She started, before the door burst open once more.

“EY GUYS SORRY I’M LATE!” Blue Diamond exclaimed as he entered. “Actually I’m not sorry… I really don’t-“ He was silenced by White Diamond’s glare. He silently took his seat at the table next to Green Diamond. White Diamond groaned.

“Anyways…” She continued. “If you haven’t noticed, my damaged gem has hindered my ability to hold my form, so this is the best I can do while still staying stable.”

“What? Really?” The discolored Amethyst said awkwardly. “Really I hadn’t noticed, I think you look great!” White Diamond’s face twisted into a scowl.

“DESPERATE!” She screamed. “TAKE HIM AWAY!” She ordered. Her Jaspers instantly took action.

“Wait, WAIT!” The Amethyst exclaimed as he was dragged away and out of the room.

“I HATE desperate!” White Diamond grumbled. “If you want my armada, you have to be strong, you need to have power, I’m not giving my life’s work away to just any desperate rogue who crawls their way in here.” Green Diamond folded his hands on his lap and made his effort to keep a straight face despite how incredibly nervous he was. Blue Diamond leaned over and whispered to him.

“Hey, don’t you think it’s kind a weird how she invited all these rogues here?” He asked. Green Diamond just shrugged in response. “She wouldn’t really give away everything to a rogue, would she? I mean, she doesn’t really hate us that much, right?” He still did not respond. “Anyways I found this pretty neat rock on my way in here wanna see it-“

“I’M GONNA GO GET SOME AIR!” Green Diamond exclaimed as he stood up. He exited the room, shortly followed by Pearl.

“Weak….” White Diamond scoffed. “I suppose he’s out.” She smirked at Blue diamond. “Just down to you then. I suppose it’ll work.” Blue Diamond placed the rock he had been holding on the table.

“Uhhhh does this mean I get your stuff?” He asked. The Rogues at the table were angered by this statement.

“Hey what about us?!” The Agate exclaimed. “Did you just bring us out here for to waste our time?!” White Diamond chuckled.

“Of course not. Any of you can still have my entire armada!” She promised. “There’s just one catch.” White Diamond stood up on her chair. “Blue Diamond, your task is to destroy every last rogue in this room. If you succeed, you can have my armada.”

“Wait like you want me to shatter them?!” Blue Diamond objected.

“You want my armada, don’t you?”

“I KNEW IT! THIS WAS JUST A TRAP!” The Ruby yelled, standing up and fleeing to the door, only to be flanked by White Diamond’s Jasper guards. One struck the Ruby with a dagger, deforming the Ruby. White Diamond gestured at one of the guards. They grabbed the gem and left the room.

“Now if you had just let me finish….” White Diamond continued. “If one of you Rogue’s can successfully defeat our friend Blue diamond here, as well as every other Rogue in this room, then my armada is yours.” She snickered. “Have fun!”

The room was in chaos in moments.

* * *

 

“Ah Grop I can’t do this!” Green Diamond exclaimed, throwing himself down on the ground outside the main building. Pearl sighed.

“Do you not think you’re being a little dramatic?” He asked.

“Do you have any idea how much pressure this is on me?!” Green Diamond retorted.

“Hey this is a lot of pressure on me too.” Pearl reminded him. “I thought you were doing pretty well in there!”

“White Diamond doesn’t like desperate, and what do you think I look like to her?” Pearl chuckled.

“Well Green, we are pretty desperate, let’s be honest here.” He reminded him. Green Diamond groaned.

“We might as well go back to the ship. I don’t have a chance to impress her.”

“Would you rather Blue Diamond have it?” Pearl suggested. “Or worse yet, one of those rogues?” Green Diamond groaned.

“Well, no, but-“

“Then come on, let’s get back in there and get that armada!” Pearl encouraged him.

* * *

 

It was almost amazing how not used to combat Blue Diamond was. He was so much more accustomed to having his army with him. Never the less, he managed to hold his own against the attacks of the rogues. In the initial attack, the Agate had managed to take out the Sapphire and the Emerald, leaving herself, Blue Diamond, and the Obsidian, who was yet to get out of his seat. Blue Diamond continued to avoid the oncoming attacks of the Agate’s whip.

“I used to belong to one of you stupid bloody Diamonds!” The Agate yelled. “A long flarping time ago, and I’ll be damned if I let one take this away from me now!”

“Hey look that’s not my fault!” Blue diamond argued. He having not a formal weapon of his own, wouldn’t be able to fight the Agate at a long range, and was waiting for his opportunity to get closer. White Diamond glared at the Obsidian

“What? Are you too good to fight?” She teased. Obsidian ignored her. The Agate growled.

“HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” She yelled. Obsidian locked eyes with her. A strong aura could be felt through the room as he stood up. The Agate’s eyes went completely black as she fell into a trance. Within moments she deformed, her gem falling to the ground. Calmly, he walked over, and picked it up. Blue Diamond stood in shock.

“What the hell…?” He murmured, avoiding eye contact with the black gem. Obsidian made his way around the room, gathering the deformed gems, before looking to White Diamond.

“Well?” She inquired, raising an eyebrow. “Shatter them!” Obsidian looked away, seemingly ignoring her. In a blink of an eye the gem was gone, along with all those he had gathered. White Diamond was speechless.

“Ha, well…. Looks like I’m all that’s left!” Blue Diamond stated. “So, uh, can I have all your armies and colonies and stuff now?”

“Are you SERIOUS?!” White Diamond exclaimed. “You did nothing! You’ve never done anything of use in your entire existence! I cannot think of a single reason I would ever….” Her rant was interrupted by the crack on her gem growing, near to shattering. She grew frantic.

“Oh flarp…” She cursed. “You may have to do after all….” A confident smile stretched across Blue Diamond’s face.

“Alright! Sweet!” He exclaimed. White Diamond sighed, getting down from her chair and approaching the now taller gem.

“Well, desperate times call for….”

“HOLD UP!” The door to the room burst open, as Bi Diamond barged his way in. “I think you’re forgetting about who REALLY deserves to inherited all your stuff!” White Diamond’s guards in the room readied their weapons, before she raised her hand, signalling for them to stand down. She groaned.

“How is it that this is the second time you have gotten in here unnoticed?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say I was unnoticed….” Bi Diamond started. “I mean, those Amethysts and Jaspers sure seemed to notice me when I deformed them.”

“Hey do you mind!?” Blue Diamond exclaimed with annoyance. “We’re kind a in the middle of something right now.”

“Ha, no you’re not, because when it all comes down to it, I am the most deserving out of anyone! After all, I’m the reason anything like this has to be arranged to begin with.” Bi Diamond bragged. Blue Diamond opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by White Diamond.

“Sure.” She said shrugging. “Better than him at least.” She gestured towards Blue Diamond.

“Wait what?!” Blue Diamond exclaimed, taking great offense in the previous statement.

“….. Really?” Bi Diamond asked. White Diamond nodded as she approached him.

“You know, Black Diamond….” She started.

“It’s Bi Diamond, actually.” He corrected. She ignored him.

“I retract my earlier statement of you not being as stupid as I thought…” A wicked sneer crossed her face. “You are MUCH more stupid than I could ever have imagined!” As her gem shattered, and her physical form faded, a ghostly white image remained. It rose over the two male Diamond’s before it. “Did either of you REALLY think I would hand over all of my colonies, my armadas, my resources, to anyone but MYSELF?!” Before he could react, the image latched onto Bi Diamond, cackling. “I can’t wait to see what I’ll be able to accomplish with your gem!” BI Diamond fell to the ground, gasping as he attempted to fight off the presence trying to invade his gem. Blue Diamond stepped back, unsure of what to do, but now rather pleased that he hadn’t been chosen after all.

“Help…. Me….” Bi Diamond gasped out.

“Ah Grop man I don’t know what to do, oh flarp this is really bad….” Blue Diamond looked around desperately. Not one of White Diamond’s guards, or even her Pearl had reacted to what was happening before them, almost as though they knew it had been coming. He began to panic, unsure of what to do, or if he should do anything at all. After all, Bi Diamond was technically an enemy, but at the same time, White Diamond wasn’t exactly an ally. He couldn’t tell if it would be better or worse for them to become the same entity. All of a sudden Bi Diamond shot up, clutching his face and screaming.

“OUT!!!! OUT OUT OUTOUTOUT!!!!”

He accidentally broke his glasses in the confusion, but continued to cover his face with his hands. The ghostly figure was ejected from the gem on his fore head.

“WHAT?!” It screeched. “I DON’T- AH SCREW IT!” It redirected its course towards Blue Diamond with desperation. He quickly evaded it, resulting in it latching onto the next available object…. The rock Blue Diamond had left on the table. The rock shook briefly, before taking a form of a runty grey gem. It took a moment to examine itself, in complete shock.

“….. Oh grop no…” It spoke. Knowing that this was still his higher up, Blue Diamond did everything in his power to resist laughing. Alas, not everyone in the room held such desires, as the Pearl, who had spent this entire time standing quietly, burst out laughing.

“Oh this is too much!” She cried between laughs. White Diamond- now Rock- glared at her.

“Who gave you permission to speak!?” They yelled. “I will shatter you for this display!”

“Will you now?” The Pearl taunted.

“SHATTER HER!!” The Rock demanded its guards. The two jaspers just looked at each other and started laughing. “YOU FOOLS! I AM YOUR DIAMOND!”

“Not anymore.” The Pearl said firmly. “Now, you’re lower than even me!”

“Ah, well, interesting party there!” Blue Diamond started. “I can genuinely say, I was not expecting this! But, I should probably be going….” As he turned to leave, he noticed Bi Diamond had disappeared. Meanwhile, Green Diamond and his Pearl returned to the room

“WHITE DIAMOND, I DEMAND THAT YOU-“ Green Diamond started, before taking in the scene before him. “- Uh what happened while I was gone? Where’s White Diamond?” He asked, the confidence draining from his face. Blue Diamond pointed at the runty grey gem that was attempting to gain control of its (former) followers.

“Uhh it’s a bit of a long story but that’s White Diamond now.” He explained.

“Ah, so the rumors were true, possession really was her ability.” Pearl stated. He shrugged. “Suppose it was a good thing we stepped out then.” He grabbed Green Diamond’s wrist. “We should probably go now then.” The two then proceeded to leave again, shortly followed by Blue Diamond.

“Catch ya on the flip side big lady!” He exclaimed. “…. Well I guess not quite that big anymore.” The Rock formerly known as White Diamond barely seemed to notice, too busy caught up in trying to intimidate their former Pearl.

* * *

 

“Well?” Jasper asked Blue Diamond as he boarded the ship. “How’d it go?”

“Well…. I want to say better than expected, but I really don’t know what I expected.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt really bad about how long it took me to add chapter 8, so here's chapter 9. I THINK this is the longest one yet, but since I only recently stopped writing these on my phone and actually have a word counter now. This is the longest one since I've started writing on my computer. Not so sure about over all though. Oh well I doubt any of you care about word count.   
> Anyways thank you for reading! I am really liking the comments I've been getting lately! I really appreciate it. It's nice knowing people are actually enjoying this silly little thing I've put too much thought into!  
> There's only two more chapters left of 'Season 1' (So to speak) so we'll see how quickly I can get those out!  
> Next chapter's completely Green Diamond and Pearl, I promise. No flip flop perspective.


	11. Chapter 10: The Funk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green Diamond loses motivation to do much of anything.  
> (This is technically an origins chapter as most of the chapter follows the origins of Green Diamond and Pearl

“Sir…. My Diamond….” Pearl called as he knocked on the closed door to Green Diamond’s corridor, to no response. “…. Green Diamond…..” Still no response. “Green, it’s been seven days. The Rubies are starting to wonder…” After getting no response yet again, Pearl elected to just go in anyways, to find Green Diamond curled up on his throne, wrapped in a pink blanket. “….. Sir…..”

“Go away…” Green Diamond mumbled. Pearl sighed as he approached him.

“Is this all you’ve been doing this entire time?” He asked him. Green Diamond muttered something to himself incoherently. “This whole time, we could have been making plans or invading planets, and you’ve just been here, doing nothing?!” Pearl exclaimed. Green Diamond glared at him. Pearl sighed. “… Do you want to talk about it?”

“I dunno man…” Green Diamond started. “I just haven’t been feeling up to anything lately, just since that whole White Diamond thing I just haven’t really felt like doing anything.” He shrugged. “I dunno I just really don’t see the point in doing much anymore. Like it doesn’t really matter what I try to do it’ll either not work out or Wander will ruin it.” He groaned. “He’s ruined every colony I’ve tried to start this month!”

“So what you’re just going to let that stop you?” Pearl asked. “Just because a deformed Jasper keeps getting in your way?” Green Diamond shrugged in response. “That doesn’t sound like the Green Diamond I know.”

“What’s the point of any of this, Pearl?” Green Diamond asked. “White Diamond always said I was useless… She was right.”

“Don’t talk like that!” Pearl said firmly. “You never let her bother you before! Remember when we were created?”

“Yeah….”

“We were all on our own then. Didn’t matter what anyone thought. Especially not White Diamond.” Pearl started. “Heck, even before we knew about the other Diamonds, you were so sure that you were made for people to listen to you and do as you sat.”

“See, the problem with that is, as you just said, that was before I knew about the other Diamonds.” Green Diamond pointed out.

“Well then it should be even easier now because White Diamond technically isn’t a Diamond anymore and most of her gems went rogue so the only other one is Blue Diamond, and let’s be honest, he….”

“Has more gems colonies and resources than us.”

“Oh come on!” Pearl groaned. “Why must you look at it like that? Quality over quantity I say!” Green Diamond stared Pearl dead in the eye.

“Pearl, it’s literally me, you, and like a couple thousand rubies.” He said bluntly. Pearl sighed.

“Okay fair enough but we still do pretty good keeping all that in mind!” Green Diamond didn’t respond, just grumbled something inaudible to himself. “You know what? Fine. I’ll leave you alone.” Pearl decided. “I’ll just go work on some invasion plans…. Just, come out when you feel like it.” He told him, before leaving the corridor. Green Diamond pulled the blanket around himself once more.

Alone again….

* * *

 

_Approximately seven hundred thousand years ago…._

Most gems emerge knowing their purpose. Most. But Green Diamond had emerged alone on a barren planet, long abandoned by gems. While there was evidence that at one point someone had wanted to make a colony out of the planet, all the injectors around were old, and untouched. Green Diamond had emerged from the ground in a burst of electricity, causing a large crater from where he exited, and destroying all surrounding. Luckily, this wasn’t much more than some rocks and old injectors. Green Diamond examined his surroundings, but there was no signs of life to be seen. He touched the gem on his forehead, he could feel electricity pulsing from it and through his physical form. Out of impulse, he shot a bolt out towards the sky. It was satisfying. He wondered there was anything on the planet he could potentially test his abilities on. Though, he remained haunted by the question of if he was really alone or not. Given he had just come into existence, for all he knew he was all there was in the universe. He, and the barren planet he was on. But he felt as though there was others, as though he was created with the knowledge that there was more out there than just himself. No, there had to be others, and they were meant to serve him.

…. Granted he wasn’t certain how accurate any of this was, given he had been in existence for about ten minutes and still hadn’t seen anything else that could be considered alive. But on the other hand he also had nothing to tell him that what was in his head was wrong.

He seemed just to know things. A fairly normal occurrence for gems, given if every single gem that emerged had to be trained, it would take far too long. So, like any other gem, without any prior knowledge, Green Diamond just knew how to speak.

“… Hello?” He called out. “Anyone here?” No response, but he found the act of talking rather entertaining. “Alright… I guess not.”

He wandered around the barren planet for a bit. After a while he found a canyon of sorts with more old injectors around.

“Helllllllooooo….?” He called again. His voice echoed after the walls of the canyon.  Growing bored, he found a large rock and decided to test his power on it. He shot a bolt of electricity out at it, effectively destroying it. He laughed. That was the most fun he’d had so far. He continued breaking rocks around the canyon, until he found a hole along the side of the canyon. A larger hole, about the size of a person, with just enough room for someone to comfortably fit in it standing up, but only if they were relatively short. Upon investigation, there was someone still it, sitting down. A Pearl with his gem replacing his right eye. Upon noticing Green Diamond, he crawled out of the hole.

“Ah! Another!” He exclaimed. “I was starting to worry I was the only one!”

“Do you know what any of this is?” Green Diamond asked him. The Pearl shrugged.

“Beats me, I’ve only been around for a couple hours.” He explained. “So, what do you do?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” Green Diamond said shrugging. “I’m good at breaking stuff with electricity…. I think people are supposed to listen to me or something.”

“Electricity? Like you can create and control electricity?” The Pearl inquired. Green Diamond demonstrated by shooting a bolt from his hand and destroying a nearby rock. “Oh wow, you really can!” The Pearl exclaimed. “So, what should I call you? I’m Pearl.”

“I’m Green Diamond, I think.”            

“That’s pretty long.” Pearl commented. “Can I just call you Green?”

“Yeah sure I guess.” Green Diamond shrugged.

Days passed. Days became weeks. Weeks became months, and there was not a sign of other gem life.

“Hey Green, check this out.” Pearl announced, before summoning a blaster from the gem on his eye. “Pretty cool, eh? Can yours do anything?”

“I think the electricity stuff is all it does.” Green Diamond concluded.

“Do you suppose there’s others out there like us?” Pearl asked. Green Diamond shrugged.

“I don’t know. I don’t really care though honestly.” He stated. “Even if there is, I’m better than them, so…” Pearl laughed.

“What makes you so sure of that?”

“I dunno, I just am.” Green Diamond stated confidently. “I get the feeling I was made for other people to listen to me.”

“Well I get the feeling I was made to listen to other people, but that doesn’t mean I want to.” Pearl said.

“But you listen to me.”

“Yeah, when I want to, but you listen to me too sometimes!” Pearl reminded him. Green Diamond thought for a moment.

“What if you just listened to me?” Green Diamond suggested. “And I just listen to you, and everyone else listens to both of us…. But mostly me.” Pearl laughed.

“Mostly you?” He repeated.

“Well yeah they’d listen to me first and then you second.” Green Diamond explained. “They’d still listen to you, just not before me.”

“You know what? Sure. Why the hell not?” Pearl agreed. “But it’s not like there’s anything else here but us and a bunch of rocks.” He looked up towards the stars in the sky. “Out there maybe, but we’re here, not there.”

“Maybe someday we will get up there….?”

More months passed by, until something finally happened. Something neither of the gems had seen before. A ship landed on the planet, shortly followed by many others. From those ships came gems dressed in white attire and diamond enigmas.

“Oh Grop…” Pearl uttered. “There’s others!”

Several Peridots exited the first ship. Pearl started to approach them, but they seemingly ignored him, going instead towards Green Diamond.

“Sheesh, both of the new diamonds are small.” The lead Peridot commented. “Guess it’ll have to work.”

“Both Diamonds? There’s another?” Green Diamond asked.

“Yeah, Blue Diamond emerged like a year ago, you probably weren’t long after.” The Peridot explained. “White Diamond called a lot of us off of our posts to come help on that first colony, so no one was really here to maintain this place. I honestly thought there was nothing in this planets but rubies, but eh.”

“Hey!” Pearl ran up to the Peridots. “Where did you all…” He started. The lead Peridot turned and glared at him.

“Who said you could speak?” She said threateningly, before turning back to Green Diamond. “I swear, new Pearls are always so disobedient. Don’t worry, he’ll learn his place.”

More gems of many varieties exited the ships and began doing various jobs, working on buildings, setting up machines, and examining various parts of the planet.

“White Diamond didn’t really feel like coming, but she wanted us to come help with your first colony.” The Peridot explained.

“Who’s White Diamond?” Green Diamond asked.

“She’s my Diamond- well, every gem here but you and your Pearl’s Diamond. The Peridot smirked. “And the best Diamond, of course.”

“So… You’re going to make more gems, right?”

“Yes.”

“And they’ll listen to me, yeah?”

“If they don’t you can just shatter them, so yeah.”

“So what do I do when I have other gems and stuff? Do I get to go out there?” Green Diamond asked, pointing at the sky. The Peridot sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Yes, you get to go into space and find other planets to take over.” The Peridot looked over Green Diamond. “Hmm… Since you have your gem on your fore head, you’ll be taking Purple Diamond’s place. He had a lot of colonies, probably the most of the Diamonds. I wonder if you’ll be able to live up to that…?”

“Where was a Purple Diamond? What happened to them?”

“Shattered.” The Peridot said bluntly. “…. I think. No one really knows for sure honestly he just kind of disappeared, so he was probably shattered with the other two.”

“What…” Green Diamond started.

“Look, I’d love to explain to you all this history stuff but I make gems, not teach them.” The Peridot told him firmly. “I’ll find someone else to answer all your questions, alright?” She said before leaving. As Green Diamond looked over what would soon be his colony, Pearl approached him.

“So…” He started. “I guess I really am just supposed to listen, considering no one here seems to want to listen to anything I have to say.” He sighed.

“Well I don’t really care…” Green Diamond told him. “I mean, I don’t know what’s going on with any of this stuff.”

“I’ve been listening to some of them talk.” Pearl started. “Seems as a whole Gem society views certain gems higher than others, and each gem is made for a singular purpose.” He explained. “Supposedly, at least.”

“So gems like you are just supposed to be assistants then?” Green Diamond asked.

“For better or worse.” Pearl admitted.

“If I made you second in command to me, would that still count as assisting me, right?” Pearl’s eye widened.

“You can’t be serious, are you?!”

“Well I mean I don’t know if I’m going to be able to trust any of these other gems that are made here, so yeah why not?” Green Diamond explained.

“From what I’ve been hearing, I don’t think these gems or their Diamond would like that idea very much.”

“Yeah well who cares? According to them I’m also in charge so I can make whatever decision I want.”

In months the colony was complete, and while Green Diamond wasn’t sure how much he believed most of the things the Peridot had told him, there was one thing that he did see to be true:

Nothing came out of that colony but Rubies

* * *

 

_Present_

“Where’s Green Diamond?” One of the Rubies in the ship control room asked. “Is he okay?”

“He’ll be okay.” Pearl assured him. “For now we’ll just continue the plans without him. Set course-“

“WITHOUT ME?!?!” The doors to the control room opened and Green Diamond stormed in with a confident smile. “Come on, let’s get out there and take over the galaxy!” The Rubies in the control room cheered enthusiastically. Pearl smiled.

“Glad to have you back, my Diamond.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Earlier today this story reached 20 kudos! Gotta say, I'm pretty happy! In general this story has been getting a lot more attention lately, and I wanted to thank all of you so much! It makes me so happy to know there's people out there who've been enjoying my writing.  
> These chapters just keep getting longer I swear...  
> The next chapter will be the last chapter of 'season 1'. I make no promises of when it'll be up, hopefully some time this week. I dunno I've had an above average motivation to write this lately.  
> Anyways thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked it, comments give me life but are not necessary, and see you guys next chapter!


	12. Chapter 11: The Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wander and Sylvia investigate an old gem colony.
> 
> A new Diamond arrives in the galaxy.

“Geez, this place is pretty old….” Sylvia commented as she and Wander explored the long abandoned gem colony. Indeed, it was ‘pretty old’. That was an understatement really, and like many of the abandoned colonies of the ancient Diamonds, it was in complete disrepair, worn down by time. “Which Diamond do you think this all belonged to?” Sylvia asked. Usually, it could be easily identified what colony belonged to what Diamond by the color scheme of the colony, but, what was often the case of the ancient colonies, was that they had lost their colour, now being mostly grey. Wander shrugged

“I don’t know, but it looks really familiar to me.” Wander commented, as he approached what appeared to be the remains of a destroyed statue. “I almost feel like I’ve been here before….”

“These places always give me the creeps.” Sylvia admitted. “They’re like ghost towns.” Wander didn’t appear to be listening, as he continued to walk through the colony. “Wander? Hey! Don’t go too far!” She rushed to catch up with him, as he walked into an old building, barely still standing. “Look I know I said this was a ghost town, but that doesn’t mean there might not be rogues camped out around here!” Sylvia tried to warn him, but still he didn’t seem to be listening. “Wander…?” He stood in front of a large mural of an ancient Diamond, though the colors were now faded, the Diamond could still be recognized, for the inverted triangle gem on its forehead.

“Purple Diamond….” Wander uttered. “Sylvia…. I have been here before.” He turned to look at her. “Sylvia, I was made here.”

“Wait, WHAT?!” Sylvia exclaimed. “This is where you came from?!” A tear came to Wander’s eye.

“I had forgotten all about this… Oh Sylvia…. I’d forgotten about so much….”

“Wander, what’s going on?” Sylvia asked him, concern in her voice as she put her hands on his shoulders. “Are you okay?” Tears began to roll down the Jasper’s cheeks.

“I was there, Sylvia, I was there when it happened!”

“When what happened, Wander?!”

“I was there when they all shattered…. I saw it…” Wander’s gaze grew distant, as though he was reliving what he was telling her.

“Wander stay with me buddy!” Sylvia begged him. She began to lead him out of the building. “We need to get you out of here…” Wander wiped his eyes, and nodded.

“Yeah, okay…”                                                     

Once out of the building, Wander went back over to the broken statue, and sat down in front of it.

“I’ve been around a really long time, Sylvia.” He stated. She sighed.

“I figured.” She told him. “That’s alright. Why’d you tell me you emerged after the great shattering though?”

“I don’t remember a lot from before that.” He admitted. “I made myself forget I guess… I still don’t remember it all.” He sighed. “Just wanted to keep moving forward, you know?” Sylvia sat next to him.

“Didn’t want any hard questions?” She suggested. “Yeah… I get that. Well, as much as I can I guess. I mean I can’t imagine what it would be like being around during the great shattering…” Wander was quiet.  

“Purple Diamond was my Diamond.” He said after a bit.

“Was he shattered?” Sylvia asked. Wander shook his head.

“Not that I know of, at least.”

“If you don’t want to talk about any of this ancient gem stuff or the great shattering it’s fine, I understand now that it’s a hard subject for you.” Sylvia assured him.

“It’s fine Sylvia.” Wander told her. “I can try and forget the past but that won’t change that it happened. Besides, I haven’t always been completely honest with you. It makes sense for you to have questions.” Sylvia was quiet. “I did remember some things before, like Purple Diamond, back when you asked about him.” Wander admitted. “I’m sorry. I didn’t really want to talk about it then. Sylvia sighed.

“It’s alright buddy. I get it. It’s not an easy topic. You don’t have to talk about anything you’re not comfortable with.” She promised him.

“It’s really weird being here.” Wander admitted. “It’s a lot to take in really. Just, being back here. It’s bringing back all those that I thought I’d buried.”

“Is it anything you’d like to talk about?”

“I don’t know, Sylvia. I honestly don’t know.”

The two had left the colony, and went back to wandering through the galaxy. Wander had been relatively quiet during the trip. This concerned Sylvia.

“Are you going to be okay buddy?” She asked him. He nodded.

“Yeah…. I think I will. It’s just really hard going back and remembering someone I had long forgotten.” He explained.

“Purple Diamond?” Sylvia suggested. Wander shook his head.

“No…. Bronze Diamond.”

“Who was Bronze Diamond?” She asked.

“Oh, well, he was the one who caused the great shattering.”

* * *

 

At this point in time, there were two things happening in the galaxy, and they were almost identical. Two Diamonds were making their way into the galaxy. One alone, one not so alone. One older than any other living gem, one, not so old. One came to seek and old friend and bring peace to the turmoil.

And the other? Oh, well.

She was coming to destroy the galaxy.

“There’s a lot of gem life in this system.” The Black Onyx told the Diamond, as she sat on her chair like it was throne. “Think they’ll put up much of a fight?” The Diamond laughed.

“I hope they do. It’s more fun that way.”

“Won’t be anything you can’t handle.” Onyx agreed. “Our drones are far superior to anything those gems can do.”

“MY drones.” The Diamond corrected, standing up.

“Ah, yes my Diamond, my apologies.” Onyx quivered.

“You’re only here because you keep the drones in good repair.” The Diamond reminded her. “And to a lesser extent, I’d go insane without anyone to talk to. Don’t think too highly of yourself.”

“Yes, my Diamond.” Onyx opened a file from the ship’s computer, and examined a few things. “My Diamond, according to these records from that White Diamond colony we invaded, this appears to be the galaxy that the gem responsible for the Great Shattering hailed from!” The Diamond smirked.

“Is that so? Well if that’s the case, then I hope they’re still here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand that's all for season one! This was a shorter chapter, so I figured there was no point in waiting to post it. It was hard to write, so I hope it's not hard to read.   
> The identity of the new gems will be talked about in the next actual chapter, but the next 'chapter' is just going to be of various art and concept art for this story. That ranges from sketches I did in September to full color pictures I did recently.  
> Season 2 is going to be MUCH longer..... And there'll be more ships.   
> Fusions are coming! I've been asked about them a couple times here and on tumblr now but they are coming!  
> The identity of Bi Diamond will be revealed in the second season, but as I have been asked before, no he isn't an OC. Not really.   
> Again, thank you for reading! I really hope you've all been enjoying this, your comments give me life, and I'll see you next season!


	13. Chapter 12: Red Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Diamond has made her way to the galaxy

It had started like any normal mission. They’d landed on the planet, began measures to start creating a kindergarten, and the rogue Jasper and his Topaz companion appeared to ruin things. Nothing out of the ordinary.

“You know, Green, I feel like we haven’t seen each other much in these past chapters… Of our lives!” Wander shouted as Green Diamond chased after him.

“I HATE YOU, YOU LITTLE ORANGE PIPSQUEAK!” Green Diamond yelled as he shot lightning bolts from his hands in an attempt to strike Wander, missing every time. Pearl sighed at the sight, holding his head in his hands.

“Why must this keep happening….?” He asked himself. Sylvia laughed, patting him on the back.

“Don’t worry buddy, it won’t get any better….” She said in a condescending tone.

This was how their encounters usually went, with no interruption.

That was until a giant drill dropped into the planet.

The ground shook and knocked over all standing within a close enough proximity to the impact zone, including Green Diamond, Pearl, Wander, Sylvia, and several Rubies.

“What the…” Pearl looked up and saw a massive ship, about the size of an average gem colony. It was jet black, excusing lines going through it that appeared to be filled with magma. The drill that had come down from the ship was taking magma out of the planet, slowly the earth around the drill was crumbling away.

“Sylvia… Look!” Wander exclaimed. “We have a new comer to the galaxy!”

“Wander, I don’t think this is a good thing…” Sylvia started to argue.

“Let’s go say hi!” Wander suggested.

“Wander, I doubt whoever this is is friendly!” Sylvia objected, alas, Wander had already found his way onto the drill on his way up to the ship.

“Oh Sylvia, an enemy is just a friend you haven’t made yet!” He said dismissively. “Now come on let’s go say hi to our new neighbors!”

“Oh grop WANDER NO!” Sylvia exclaimed before following him up the drill. Green Diamond groaned and rubbed his head as he sat up. Pearl rushed over to him.

“What just happened?” He asked hazily.

“Look we just got planet jacked by some rogue with a really big ship.” Pearl explained, helping him up. “We are extremely out gunned on this one, so it’s best if we…” He started. Green Diamond sighed loudly.

“What is this amateur hour?!” He yelled. “You can’t just take a Diamond’s planet when he’s already here for it!”

“Actually Green, you can.” Pearl objected. “Blue Diamond has done the same thing many times before!”

“Yeah but Blue Diamond’s a diamond and this is a rogue, so it’s different.” Green Diamond argued, approaching the drill. Pearl blocked his path, his arms out stretched.

“SIR! Please think about this! We are clearly EXTREMELY out gunned! Facing who ever this is now would be suicide!” He exclaimed. He took Green Diamond’s hand and began leading him back to the ship. “It would be in our best interest that we all retreat for now and face who ever this is when we are better equipped…” Pearl looked back to notice that Green Diamond had slipped away from him and was now making his way up the drill as well.

“Oh Pearl, an enemy is just an enemy I haven’t defeated yet. I’m just gonna go show this chump what happens when you mess with a REAL Diamond. Be back in five, tops.” Pearl gripped at his own hair anxiously.

“Oh GROP MY DIAMOND PLEASE NO!” He yelled as he followed after him. Rubies gather on the ground.

“So, uh, I guess we’ll just be waiting here then?”

* * *

 

Wander and Sylvia walked through the empty hall ways of the ship, illuminated only by the steady flow of magma.

“Wander, I don’t think anyone’s here, so, uh, how about we just go…” Sylvia suggested, worry tainting her voice.

“Nonsense, Sylvia, with a place this big, there must be someone somewhere!” Wander told her dismissively.

* * *

 

“Onyx? What is this?” The larger gem pointed at the jasper and the topaz on the security footage.

“It appears some rogue gems have made their way onto the ship.” Onyx explained.

“Yes, but WHY?” The smaller gem cowered.

“Uh, I’ll have them dealt with right away.” She said as she pressed a few buttons on a nearby control panel.

* * *

 

Several spherical bots came rolling down the hallway towards Wander and Sylvia, blocking them from both ends.

“Oh grop…” Sylvia whispered in fear. The botshad the same lines of magma going through them as the ship itself. Wander approached the nearest one.

“Hi! I’m Wander!” He introduced. “Can you take us to the owner of this ship?” There was no response by any of the bots. A laser gun formed from the magma from the bot and aimed at Wander. Sylvia clenched her fist, forming her iron fist weapon, and lunged at the android.

“DON’T YOU DARE!” She yelled, striking the bot. The strike barely had any effect, only succeeding in upsetting the bots.

“Sylvia! Are you okay?!” Wander exclaimed. Sylvia shook her left hand in pain.

“Wander, I really don’t trust these things, we need to get out….” Sylvia started, before the bots captured them in solified magma, and carried them off.

* * *

 

“Whoa…. Green would you get a load of this….” Pearl said in awe as he looked over the walls and walls of weaponry in the unknown gem’s ship. “This guy has everything!”

“Whatever. It’s not that impressive…” Green Diamond dismissed.

“I mean look at this stuff!” Pearl continued. “This is better than stuff I’ve seen some Bismuth’s make!”

“I’m still better…” Green Diamond muttered.

“I mean, look at this!” Pearl said, pointing at a large spherical being that appeared to be a deactivated bot. Pearl looked it over thoroughly. “I mean, it looks like this thing could do some serious damage if it was activated. Whoever’s running this whole thing could have tons of these!” Green Diamond didn’t listen to Pearl, and proceeded to punch the leg of the bot, breaking it off. Pearl looked at him in shock.

“Ha, see? Not that impressive, I’m still better!” He boasted. Pearl sighed.

“Yes, of course Green.” He agreed. “But I still think it would be in our best interest if we retreated for now, because this could just be one of MANY things in this person’s arsenal!”  

“Oh come on!” Onyx exclaimed, noticing the two new gems on the monitor. She slammed a fist down on a large button, activating the large bot. “That’s it I’m going after these guys myself!”

Suddenly the large bot sprang to life, the broken leg reattaching itself and the bot lighting up with magma.

“Oh grop.” Pearl whispered.

Green Diamond and Pearl fled down the hallway, the large bot chasing after them and firing off lasers of Magma.

“YOU TWO!” A black gem exclaimed, running down the hallway towards them, a short sword in hand. Green Diamond and pearl stopped in their tracks, as did the bot. “YOU TRESSPASSING UPON THE PROPERTY OF RED DIAMOND!” She yelled, pointing her sword at them. Green Diamond laughed.

“Oh come on, what are you going to do? Stab us?” He teased. The gem smirked as the bot behind them trapped both Green Diamond and Pearl in magma.

“No, but I will take you back to My Diamond, and she might!” The black gem snickered as she led the bot down the hallway. Pearl groaned.

“Great. It’s a diamond.” He muttered. “Perfect.”

“Oh please, he’s still going to be nothing compared to me.”

* * *

 

The bots dumped Wander and Sylvia off in a large room with a stair case leading up to a computer, where a large gem sat, wearing armor made of lava. The bots retreated, but left magma cuffs on Sylvia. The gem was silent.

“Hey! You must be a new guy!” Wander greeted, walking up the stairs to the gem.

“Wander wait!” Sylvia exclaimed, breaking her cuffs only to have them reform again even stronger. Wander ignored her warnings.

“My name is Wander! Welcome to the galaxy!” Wander introduced as he continued to grow closer to the gem, who remained silent, and didn’t so much as turn around to acknowledge his presence. “Shy huh? That’s okay! Maybe some music can get you out of your shell!” Wander summoned his banjo from the gem on his chest

“Wander, don’t do it!” Sylvia begged. Wander ignored her and strummed a couple chords, before the gem shot lava at him, promptly sticking him to the wall. Sylvia gasped in terror.

“WANDER!” She rushed to his aid. He had retained his form, so he clearly hadn’t taken too much damage.

“I’m okay….” He gasped out.

“Oh Grop… Don’t worry buddy I’ll get us out of here.” Sylvia promised.

“Oh good, they found the other two.” A short black gem commented as she entered the room, followed shortly behind by a large bot carrying Green Diamond and Pearl. “My Diamond, I caught them.” She announced. The large gem turned around in its chair, face covered by a mask, only thing prominent being the red diamond on its chest.

“Oh COME ON!” Green Diamond exclaimed. “IS THIS REALLY THE GUY WHO STOLE OUR STOLEN PLANET?!”

“Sir… Please be quiet.” Pearl whispered to him.

“YOU KNOW WHAT PEARL? NO! I WON’T BE QUIET! I’M UPSET! THIS ‘WANNA’ BE THINKS THEY’RE BETTER THAN ME!”

“Yeesh, why do they have to be so loud?” The black gem commented.

“That will be all, Onyx.” The Diamond spoke in a deep voice. “I will take it from here.”

“Oh…. Hey Green!” Wander called out. “I’m not so sure about this new guy anymore…. They seem kind of grumpy…” Green Diamond’s eyes widened.

“You…. Captured…. Wander….” Green Diamond’s gem rippled with electricity. “HOW DARE YOU CAPTURE **MY** SWORN ENEMY!” Electricity exploded from him, destroying the arm of the bot. Pearl was flung down a nearby passage, meanwhile Green Diamond grabbed the bot by its leg and flung it at the Diamond. The bot crashed into them, taking them through the floor. Green Diamond then shot the lava bindings off of Wander and Sylvia. Onyx drew her weapon from the gem on her shoulder once more, only to be zapped by Green Diamond, and poofed.

“Hey thanks Green!” Wander exclaimed happily.

“Shut up.” Green Diamond retorted.

* * *

 

Pearl fell onto a control panel in a lower room.

“Grop, that hurt.” Pearl muttered rubbing his eye. He looked through the nearby window to see a massive construction room with machines building large bots similar to the one that had captured himself and Green Diamond. “I knew it. With these they’ll certainly take over the whole universe!” He looked over the control panel in front of him and smirked, summoning his blaster from the gem on his eye. “Unless, of course, someone were to, I dunno….” He then proceeded to shoot up the entire control panel, in turn causing the machines to break down and start over flowing with magma. Pearl smiled at his work, before a large magma hand grabbed him.

“Oh are you KIDDING ME?!” A feminine voice exclaimed. Pearl was thrown up out of the control room and into Green Diamond.

“Oh… Hello sir….” He mumbled.

“Now THIS is more like it!” Red Diamond crawled out of the hole, armor now gone, revealing them to be a slender female gem. “A REAL fight!” Green Diamond’s jaw dropped.

“You’re a…. You’re a girl?” He said in awe.

“Sir please… It doesn’t matter what she is she’s still very dangerous…” Pearl tried to tell him. Green Diamond ignored him.

“Ah, hi! I’m Geen Diamond, most respected and feared Diamond in the galaxy.” He introduced sheepishly. “You’re…. Uh, you’re pretty.” Red Diamond groaned.

“Oh come on you can’t be serious.” She muttered. “Never mind I’m bored again.” Red warning lights began to go off. “Oh would you look at what your stupid Pearl did!” Red Diamond extended a magma hand and grabbed Onyx’s deformed gem before surrounding herself in a solified magma barrier, as the overflowed magma from the construction room broke through and flooded the room. Sylvia quickly ripped a loose panel off the ground.

“We need to get out of here NOW!” The four gems climbed on the panel as the magma swept by and carried them down the halls, and eventually breaking through the hull of the ship.

* * *

 

A group of rubies sat in a circle playing a game of cards, waiting for their diamond and commander to return.

“Look I’m not saying Green Diamond’s useless I’m just saying if it wasn’t for commander Pearl we wouldn’t get anything done.” The one Ruby stated.

“If Pearl went rogue, I’d leave with him.” Another agreed. A third ruby rolled his eyes.

“Oh please, Pearl isn’t going anywhere.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Because he’s in looooooove with green Diamond.” The group laughed.

“But in all seriousness, no one here actually believes that Green Diamond is going to defeat whoever is in that ship up there, right?” Just as the Ruby finished his sentence, a hole burst through the hull of the ship, and Pearl, Green Diamond, Wander, and Sylvia came tumbling out and crashing into the ground.  The ship then retracted the drill and blipped away.

“Red Diamond…” Sylvia groaned. “Great, just when we’re done with one diamond we get another one.”

“You know, I still think maybe we can be friends with her.” Wander suggested. Sylvia grabbed him and bubbled them both.

“We gotta get out of here now before the other two come to their senses.” She told him as they drifted off into space.

“That Red Diamond… She’s not going to be good for us.” Pearl mumbled.

“Nonsense Pearl, she’s lovely.” Green Diamond dismissed. “She’s gonna be my girlfriend, just you wait and see.”

“YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!” Pearl exclaimed. “She tried to kill us!”

“Eh, small stuff….”

The rubies stood up and looked over to their leaders.

“Uh…. Might want to rethink that whole ‘not going rogue’ thing….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to technical difficulties the concept art chapter has been put off. My bad, whoops.   
> So in case you didn't figure it out, Lord Dominator is Red Diamond. Black Onyx isn't much more than an OC accompanying her.   
> The next chapter is a Blue Diamond and Jasper one. The next chapter also finally starts talking about fusion.   
> Thanks for reading guys, I hope you all still enjoy this! Next chapter will hopefully be up quicker.


	14. Chapter 13: The Cool Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Diamond and Jasper explore the potential of fusion

“Appears there is a new diamond in the galaxy.” Jasper said as he examined local news from the galaxy’s internet. “Not a rogue one like that Bi Diamond fellow, like a formal Diamond taking over planets and everything. Her name’s Red Diamond, she has an army of bots apparently, rather than gems-“

“Boooooringggg.” Blue Diamond groaned, leaning back dramatically in his throne. “I don’t care about the new stupid diamond, we already have a new Diamond! Bi Diamond!”

“Yes, well, Bi Diamond is a rogue…”

“A very cool rogue!” Blue Diamond argued. “A cool rogue I would like to spend time with!” Jasper rolled his eyes. “Could you imagine how much bragging rights I would get if I could get Bi Diamond to team up with me?”

“What, do you have a crush on him?” Jasper teased. There was a brief silence, before Blue Diamond shrugged.

“I dunno, maybe? He’s pretty cool… It’d be cool if he thought I was cool….” Jasper groaned.

“Well, he’s a rogue, and you’re a diamond in the diamond court, those two things just don’t go together.” He explained. Blue Diamond thought for a moment.

“Yeah but…. What if I wasn’t?”

“What are you getting at?” Jasper pressed. Blue Diamond stood up from his throne.

“Jasper, let’s fuse!” Jasper dropped the tablet he had been reading from.

“My- my diamond! You can’t be serious!” He stammered out, becoming very flustered.

“What? Have you never fused before?” Blue Diamond asked as he approached him.

“No… Have you?” Jasper asked, scratching his head nervously.

“Well, no… But I mean it can’t be that hard, right?” Blue Diamond suggested. Jasper was hesitant.

“White Diamond used to be really against inter gem fusion, are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Well White Diamond isn’t here, now is she?” Blue Diamond asked. “Or even in power for that matter.” Jasper took a deep breath.

“Okay. Let’s do it.” Jasper played around with his hair a bit. “Do I look alright?” Blue Diamond paused.

“Does it matter?” He asked. Jasper sighed with annoyance.

“Well I want this to be good! I mean, it’s your first time!” Jasper retorted.

“It’s your first time too!” Blue Diamond reminded him. “What’s the difference?” Jasper shrugged.

“Well I mean… I dunno I’m just nervous I guess.” He admitted.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to….” Blue Diamond started.

“No I want to! I want to!” Jasper promised. “I’m just not really sure you’d want your first time to be with me, I’m not really that special….” Blue Diamond took Jaspers hands in his.

“Well I want it to be with you!” Blue Diamond assured him. Jasper nodded.

“Alright…. Okay…. Let’s do it then.” There was a brief pause between the two.

“…. So…. Does it just happen or do we have to do something….?” Blue Diamond asked.

“Well, I’ve seen rubies fuse before by standing on each other…” Jasper mentioned.

“So we need to stand on each other?”

“Uh no I don’t think that would really work for us…” Jasper thought some more. “I’ve seen other’s dance to do it.”

“Oh so we dance to fuse!”

“With each other, maybe that would work.”

“Oh…. With each other…. Okay that I’m not as good at.” Blue Diamond admitted.

“That’s okay, we can figure this out together.” Jasper assured him. “Just…. Follow my lead….” The pair began to waltz around the room, occasionally stepping on each other’s feet.

“What are we doing?’” Blue Diamond asked with a chuckle. Jasper chuckled back, before tripping and following forward, only to be caught by Blue Diamond. The two shared a look before bursting into laughter, engulfed in a veil of light. When the light subsided, a forest green feminine appearing tall gem remained, laughing by them self.

“Huh?” They spoke, looking themselves over. A smile stretched across their face. “Hey it worked!” The exclaimed! “Awesome!” They flipped up the collar of their new formed vest, which covered the gem on their back. The only gem visible was the one on their stomach. “Mirror!” They called out. The large computer monitor switched into a reflective mode, allowing them to get a better look at them self. They had four eyes and a light blue visor across their face. Stripes crossed their skin, similar to the ones Jasper had, but lighter. They had chin length dark green hair that went up at the ends, and wore blue shorts with white knee high boots. “Oh SWEET!” They exclaimed in glee. “I wonder who I am now though…..” They leaned against the control panel, thinking for a bit. “Oh I know! I’m Forest Diamond!” They chuckled. “I like that, it sounds cool… I wonder what I can do though…” Blue Diamond’s abilities that of being able to morph his own body to almost endless extents, and Jasper had his axe. Forest looked out the nearby window into the galaxy around them.

“…. I need to get out there without being noticed….” They said to them self. “I wonder if I can…” before Forest Diamond could finish their thought, they found themselves teleported outside the ship in open space. “Wait no not like this!” The screamed, before teleporting back into the main control room of the ship. They sighed with relief. “Alright… Teleportation. Neat. But that won’t help me get back here later if the ship goes too far…. I wonder if I could just…” Forest Diamond then found them self teleported into one of the scouter ships located in the ships bay. “Perfect!” They hit the launch button on the ships control panel and were shot out into open space. “I really hope no one needed this for anything….” Forest Diamond thought out loud. “That would, uh, really suck for them!” They thought for a bit. “…. What was it I was supposed to be looking for again? Was I supposed to be looking for something even- no they definitely formed me to do something…? Right?” They thought some more. “They wouldn’t have just formed me to just exist right…? This is pretty fun though….” They leaned back in their seat. “Ah screw it I’m sure I’ll figure it out eventually, for now, let’s just go see where the fun is at!”

Bi Diamond was hunched over by his cover on a moon near a planet currently in the process of having its magma drained by Red Diamond. The planet was inhabited by rogue gems, currently panicking and fleeing to escape ships to get away from Red Diamond’s bots. Red Diamond herself stood in front of drill, covered in her magma armor, laughing and occasionally shooting magma at a random civilian gem. Bi Diamond observed this all from the scope of his sniper rifle, as he carefully took aim at her gem.

“Come on…. Just stay still for one second…. You horrible…. Beautiful…. Disgusting…. Kissable….” He paused for a moment and smacked the side of his head. “Stop that I’m trying to focus! I need to get rid of her…. Armor…. No Her!” He growled to himself before looking through his scope again, trying to line it up with Red Diamond’s gem.

“Come on…. Just….” His aim became unsteady and began to shake. “No I don’t need to shatter her- YES I DO!” He growled and threw himself to the ground in annoyance. “This is exactly why I have to get rid of her…..” He took a deep breath. “Come on Bi…. You got this….”

* * *

 

“Here we go! A perfect view of a planet’s impending destruction!” Forest Diamond exclaimed as they exited their ship onto the moon. “Gonna get to see that new diamond lady in action!” They walked around the moon looking for a better view, when they spotted the black and white gem knelt behind some rocks, with his sniper rifle, aiming at something. Bi Diamond. “Oh that’s right!” Forest Diamond said to them self quietly. “I was supposed to find him! That’s right!” They laughed a little, before approaching him. He appeared to be very focused on whatever he was aiming at through his scope, Forest could hear him mumbling to himself. They grabbed him by the shoulder. “Hey!” Bi Diamond proceeded to let out a screech of alarm as he spun around.

“Who are you?!” He exclaimed in annoyance. “Do you have a death wish?!”

“Now now, don’t worry.” Forest Diamond assured him. “I’m not in any Diamond’s court.”

“Clearly… At least then you’d know to stay the flarp away from me….” Bi muttered, grabbing his sniper rifle.

“Yep, I’m a rogue.” Forest Diamond proclaimed proudly. “But I’m not just any type of rogue, I’m a rogue Diamond.” Though Bi Diamond’s eyes were covered by his glasses, Forest Diamond could tell he wasn’t impressed.

“Oh is that so?” He replied in an almost mocking manner. “Sheesh, all these lady diamonds showing up now-“

“Not lady.” Forest Diamond interrupted. “Uh…. To be honest, I’m not really sure how I’m feeling on that front yet… So…”

“Okay fine. Whatever.” Bi Diamond dismissed. “They then?”

“Yeah sure.”

“Alright. Whatever. Doesn’t change my point.” Bi Diamond continued. “Still a suspicious number of new diamonds showing up recently…. At two….” Forest Diamond glanced over their shoulder.

“Yeah… What a coincidence….” Bi Diamond looked them over.

“Clearly….” He smirked a little. “So…. How long have you been formed for?”

“Oh probably a couple hours now…” Forest Diamond’s eyes widened as they realized what they had just said. Bi Diamond snickered.

“Knew it…. You’re a fusion.”

“Uh?” Forest Diamond tried to think of something to convince Bi Diamond against this revelation. “No I meant like I just emerged a while ago.”

“Sure…. Sure…. That’s why you are already know about Diamond’s courts and such….” Bi Diamond said teasingly. “That vest doesn’t hide the gem on your back very well either.”

“What really?!” Forest Diamond spun around trying to see for them self. Bi Diamond laughed.

“No I just guessed. Seemed like the most likely place for a hidden second gem to be.”  Forest Diamond sighed.

“Alright, what gave me away?” They asked.

“One, there aren’t any other rogue diamond’s like me, and there won’t ever be.” Bi Diamond stated with a great amount of confidence. “Two, diamonds aren’t known for having two sets of eyes. Next time pick a visor that isn’t see through…. And three, that pronoun questioning thing, you see that a lot with new fusions.” Forest diamond took a battle stance, prepared to draw their axe.

“Alright. So what, are you going to try and shatter me now?” Bi Diamond laughed again.

“Do I look like I care? Buddy. I’m a ROGUE. I couldn’t care less about that inter gem fusion stuff. Doesn’t really affect me.”

“Oh… Alright…. That’s good.” Bi Diamond picked up his sniper rifle and started trying to set it up again to look through the scope.

“So…. Why’d you form?” He asked.

“Uh…. Well….” Forest Diamond knew why they were formed, but at this point in time it didn’t feel like that was their purpose anymore, given impressing someone who very clearly isn’t going to be impressed seemed like a pretty dumb reason to exist.

“Oh I get it….” Bi Diamond snickered. “Honeymooners, huh?” Forest Diamond hesitated. “Ha, should have figured. Two star struck gems find out their fusion is a diamond and decide to go try and befriend their faaaaaaavorite rogue.”

“That’s not…”

“Now now, no need to be ashamed.” Bi Diamond said, taking his attention away from his sniper rifle. “I’m honored really to be considered such an attraction.”

“I’m not…. We’re not….” Forest Diamond struggled to find the right words. “They’re not…. Like that… I don’t think.” They thought for a moment. “Yeah they’re not.”

“Sure… Sure…” Bi Diamond snickered. “So it’s not that formal then…”

“No, it’s not anything.” Forest Diamond said firmly. They looked up briefly, thinking. “Well…. Maybe- no it’s nothing.” Bi Diamond laughed.

“Oh boy this is great!” He exclaimed. “Funniest thing I’ve seen this week!”

“Okay but…” Forest Diamond tried to continue.

“Okay fine, whatever.” He snickered. “Then I congratulate you on having such a stable ‘friendship fusion’ or whatever…”

“How do you know so much about fusion?” Forest Diamond asked. “Have you fused before, or…”

“Ha, no.” Bi Diamond countered. “I can say that I personally have never fused with anyone. I’ve just seen a lot of fusions…”

“Really? I haven’t…”

“So you’re from one of the Diamond’s courts then?” Bi Diamond asked. “White, or Blue?”

“Who says I’m from any court?!” Forest Diamond retorted.

“Please, if you were a real rouge you’d have seen some inter-gem fusions before. They happen all the time.” Bi Diamond smirked. “Gotta say, pretty stupid of you to form and just decide to seek out arguably the most dangerous gem you possibly could first thing. You’re lucky I’m not in the mood for a fight.” He teased.

“Well, I just thought…” Forest Diamond started.

“Thought we could be friends? Allies? Ha, no. I don’t need anyone but myself.”

“Don’t you get lonely?”

“Never.”

Forest Diamond sighed. This was truly a futile endeavor…. And a very stupid reason to be formed.

“Alright, fine then. I’ll leave you alone.” Forest Diamond said. “Just answer one question for me.”

“Depends what it is.” Bi Diamond returned his attention to re-setting up his scope.

“Why do you always wear those glasses?”

“Because I want to. Bad question. Go away.” Forest Diamond sighed in frustration.

“Okay fine. I’ll go now. Have fun starring at that Diamond lady.”

“Yeah sure.”

* * *

 

Onyx exited the ship and made her way down to Red Diamond.

“My Diamond!” She greeted, instinctually ducking in case Red Diamond was in the midst of attacking, but this time Red Diamond didn’t so much as look at her.

“This better be good…” Red Diamond spoke in a deepened voice. Onyx nodded.

“Upon inspection, I have discovered that that moon over there….” Onyx pointed at said moon. “Is hosting two gems… One of them appears to be trying and struggling to take aim at you with a rifle of some kind.” She explained.

“I see…. Thank you Onyx. I will deal with them. This planet is just about done anyways. I shouldn’t be too long. Prepare to take off upon my return.” Red Diamond instructed.

“Yes my Diamond!”

* * *

 

Bi Diamond looked through his scope again, trying to take aim again.

“Come on….” He whispered to himself. He looked around a bit, only to find Red Diamond was nowhere near her original position. “What…. Where the….?” He looked up only to see Red Diamond coming right at the moon where he hid, propelled by magma.

“Oh grop….” He quickly got up from his position and turned to Forest Diamond, who hadn’t made much progress in walking away.

“Hey! Hey fusion!” He called. Forest Diamond turned to him.

“Um, it’s-“ They started.

“Yeah I don’t care, but we got company!”

Red Diamond landed on the moon, cracking the earth around her.

“What do we got here? A couple of Diamonds without courts?” She laughed, converting her magma armor to her arms. “ Well hopefully you’re more fun than the last Diamond I faced!” Red Diamond took a firm stance and shot out one magma arm at Bi Diamond, who just barely managed to duck and make a run for Forest Diamond. He grabbed them by their arm and pulled them along with him.

“We have to get out of here NOW!” He yelled in a panic.

“There’s two of us and one of her!” Forest Diamond reminded him. “Don’t you think we can take her?”

“NO I DO NOT!” Bi Diamond screeched. “Oh grop her armors off this is even worse…..” Bi Diamond kept running, while Forest Diamond turned back and took a battle stance. They drew Jasper’s axe from the gem on their back. Compared to their size, the axe was relatively small. They glided their hand over the axe’s handle and head. The axe transformed into a much larger trident.

“Oh what do we have here?” Red Diamond asked mockingly. “A fusion who thinks they’re tough?” Forest Diamond grinded their teeth and hurled their trident at Red Diamond. They missed anything that would have speared her, instead catching her neck between two of the points, successfully knocking over. Red Diamond let out a shriek of shocked surprise. Forest Diamond turned and ran, catching up with Bi Diamond, and grabbing him by the arm.

“Just come with me.” They said before teleporting them both back into the scouter ship they had taken to the moon. Bi fell back in surprise upon finding himself in the ship

“You can teleport people?!” He asked in shock.

“Well I didn’t know I could…” Forest Diamond admitted, as they quickly fired up the ship to launch off the moon. “I mean I knew I could teleport myself… I was just kind of hoping I would be able to take you with me.” They laughed a little. “Man that sure would have been awkward if it didn’t work…” The ship took off away from the moon. Through one of the ships windows, Bi Diamond could see Red Diamond just getting herself back up again after Forest Diamond’s trident unformed.

“You actually got her….” He said in awe.

“Well not really.” Forest Diamond admitted. “I just managed to keep her at bay long enough for us to get away.”

“That’s more than I could do…” Bi Diamond said. “I have to admit, I’m impressed.” A smile stretched across Forest Diamond’s face as they spun around in their seat to face him.

“Really?!” They asked, before quickly correcting them self. “I mean… Uh…. Lame. Being impressed with stuff is so lame man… I thought you were cool…” Though Forest Diamond could not see Bi Diamond’s eyes, they were pretty sure he was rolling them.

“Whatever… That’s still more than I expected out of you.” He admitted. “…. What’s your name?

“Forest Diamond.” They introduced. “But you can just call me Forest. That’s less of a mouthful.”

“Well obviously you already know who I am….” Bi Diamond started. “But you can just call me Bi.”

* * *

 

They made it a decent way through the galaxy before Bi Diamond asked to get off, while they were passing a small planet.

“You sure this is alright?” Forest Diamond asked. Bi nodded.

“Yeah, I have some places to be, and no offence, but I’d rather I go there by myself.” He explained. Forest Diamond nodded.

“Alright. Good luck with whatever you’re doing.” They told him. “Uh, think I’ll see you around?” Bi smirked.

“You know what? Sure.” He said. “Hopefully we will.”

Forest Diamond had to do everything in their power to keep them self from smiling.

They had made their first friend since fusing, and accomplished their reason for fusing.

* * *

 

Forest Diamond made their way back to the main Blue Diamond ship, and managed to get back into the main control room without arousing suspicion. They took a deep breath.

“Well, I guess this is it for now.” They said to them self, before defusing. Once again, Jasper and Blue Diamond stood alone in the main control room. There was a brief silence, broken by Jasper making a fake cough.

“Well… Uh… I hope that was good for you…” He mumbled, before turning to leave, only to be stopped by Blue Diamond.

“Dude, good? That was AWESOME!” Blue Diamond exclaimed. “Oh my Grop we were so tall… Like, SO TALL MAN…”

“So… Bi Diamond…. He was pretty cool, right?” Jasper asked. Blue Diamond scoffed.

“Nah we were way cooler….” Blue Diamond said confidently. “I mean, did you see us?! We fought Red Diamond! “

“Huh… And you said you didn’t care about Red Diamond…” Jasper said with a smirk.

“Well that’s before I saw her and she was AWESOME!” Jasper rolled his eyes.

“Of course she was… Why wouldn’t she be…” He sighed, though was rather relieved Blue Diamond didn’t seem to remember the part about Bi Diamond thinking they were a romantic fusion. “Well, I’m glad you had fun. Uh, I guess I’ll just… Go now…” He began to make his way to the exit of the room.

“Hey Jasper.” Blue Diamond called. “Let’s do that again sometime.”

“Sure thing, my diamond.” Jasper said before leaving and closing the door behind him. Once the door was closed, Jasper fell to the ground, his hands covering his face to hide how heavily he was blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no words in the English language to describe how ashamed I am that this chapter is essentially my OC/Canon ... And it's not going to be the last chapter like this either.   
> So Jasper/Blue Diamond will continue being a thing.... A very one sided thing for the most part, but still a thing.   
> Fusion will continue to be explored in the upcoming chapters.  
> And we have a new record for longest chapter of mine, this one reaching over 3000 words.   
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this, next chapter will hopefully be coming soon. Thanks for all the feedback!


	15. Chapter 14: The Good Bad Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another Diamond makes their way into the galaxy

Working and living on Green Diamond’s ship, there were a few things that everyone came to expect out of an average day. They would find an uninhabited planet, and everyone but Green Diamond would put fourth efforts to secure it as a new colony (Green Diamond would still take credit for all of said work) and then either the runty rogue Jasper and Topaz would come and ruin everything, or Blue Diamond and his armada would show up and take the planet instead. Yes, these were fairly ordinary happenings. What was not an ordinary happening, however, was the ship it’s self being captured in the tractor beam of a much larger ship of unknown origins.

“Commander! We’re under attack!” One of the rubies in the command room yelled, while others ran around in panic.

“Have we taken damage?!” Pearl asked. The Ruby shook his head.

“No commander sir, we actually haven’t been fired at yet… But-“

“THEN WE’RE NOT UNDER ATTACK YET!” Pearl yelled. “Ready the laser cannons, we need to hit them before they hit us!” He ordered.

“But commander sir! Their ship is a lot bigger than ours-“

“I DON’T CARE! WE HAVE NO WAY OUT OF HERE SO WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!” Green Diamond entered the command room, promptly shoving over several Rubies in his way. He yawned as he approached Pearl.

“What’s with all this noise?” He asked. “I was trying to sleep….” Pearl clenched his fist in frustration.

“Sir, with all due respect, as gems we do not NEED to sleep…..” He started, as calmly as he could manage. “Secondly, in case you haven’t noticed… WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!”

“Hey I just said that and-“ A Ruby started.

“SHUT UP PAT!” Pearl yelled. The Ruby promptly quieted up.

“Oh, an attack huh?” Green Diamond asked with growing enthusiasm. “Who is it? Blue Diamond?”

“No.”

“That one rogue Obsidian?”

“No.”

“The Rock formerly known as White Diamond?”

“No.”

“Red Diamond?!” Pearl did not like how excited Green diamond sounded about that one.

“NO.” He retorted firmly.

“IS IT WANDER?!” Green Diamond exclaimed in a growing rage. “DID WANDER GET A HOLD OF A SHIP AND-“

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF- NO. IT IS NOT WANDER!” Pearl screamed. “WE DON’T EXACTLY KNOW WHO IT ISBUT I CAN ASSURE YOU IT IS NOT-“ Before Pearl could finish his sentence, a Ruby burst into the room.

“SIR WE’VE BEEN BOARDED!” Almost as though to emphasize his point, behind him, a tall figure with a glowing purple gem in the shape of an inverted triangle on their forehead approached. The Ruby noticed and screamed, falling to the side and out of the figures way. Several drew their weapons, only for them to be enveloped in purple light, and thrown out of their hands. As the figure grew closer, its appearance became for clear. A male gem with purple skin, and dark purple curly chin length hair. His features hardened and aggressive looking, and noticeable fangs in his mouth. He wore a dark purple cloak with spikes on the shoulders, and a belt with the same inverted triangle as his gem. Over his eyes he wore opaque purple circular glasses.

“Oh Grop….” Pearl whispered as he cowered behind Green Diamond, clutching his hand. “Is That….?”

“Purple Diamond…..” Green Diamond finished, in awe.

“But…. He was supposed to be shattered!” Pearl exclaimed as Purple Diamond grew closer.

“They say his telekinetic powers were enough to crush planets….”

“Well… This might be it sir…”

“So the day has finally come…”

“Sir…. Before we die…. I just want you to know that I’ve always-“

“THE DAY WHERE I FINALLY GET TO MEET MY IDOL!!!!” Green Diamond exclaimed with excitement. Pearl was silenced with shock. “Purple Diamond, I am your BIGGEST fan! You are the whole reason I’m in this whole diamond business…. Mainly because I was created to replace you… But…. Uh…” Purple Diamond’s face remained hardened for a moment, before softening into a smile.

“You can call me Purple.” Purple Diamond said happily, pulling Green Diamond into a hug.

All around the room, jaws dropped.

“Uh… What just happened?” One of the rubies asked. Purple Diamond let Green Diamond go.

“Uh, you’re not like how I was… Uh…. Told you were….” Green Diamond said in confusion. Purple Diamond laughed.

“Ha, yeah that figures. That’s what tends to happen when you fake your own shattering” He explained.

“Faked-“ Green Diamond took a moment to process what he was hearing. “But you used to be the most powerful Diamond in the whole galaxy!” He yelled. “You had the most colonies! The most gems! The most power-“

“And where did that get me?” Purple Diamond asked. Green Diamond thought for a moment.

“Well… Uh…”

“Nowhere!” Purple diamond exclaimed. “I mean sure, I had all that power, but did I have friends? No, only followers who were literally created to listen to me! Heck man, this isn’t even my proper form, this is my compressed form, I can be WAY bigger than this, and I’ll tell you, it’s not useful for meaningful or equal ground conversations.”

“…. I wish I could be big…” Green Diamond muttered.

“Look man, there’s more to existence than all the colonies and the soldiers and stuff.” Purple Diamond stated. “The whole colonizing business get’s pretty boring after a while.”

“We wouldn’t know. We only have one and we didn’t even actually make it.” Pearl muttered. Purple Diamond smiled.

“That’s good! It means there’s still time to change your ways!” Purple Diamond exclaimed excitedly.

“Wait…. So all these rogue gems, and all these abandoned colonies….” Pearl started. “Are because YOU faked your shattering and left behind all your people?!”

“I liberated them!” Purple Diamond retorted. “Sure it was confusing for them at first, but they’re so much happier now, being able to spend their existences as they please! No Diamond’s bossing them around, no rules against fusion… They’re so much better like this!”

“No rules?!” One Ruby said. “Wow being rogue doesn’t sound that bad!”

“GET OUT!” Green Diamond ordered.

“YES GREEN DIAMOND SIR!” All of the rubies present quickly fled out of the room. Purple Diamond looked at Pearl, curiously.

“What?” Pearl asked him, raising an eye brow. “Do I look like a Ruby to you.”

“Commander Pearl!” Green Diamond scolded. “Show some respect to-“

“Ah I don’t mind!” Purple Diamond laughed. “It’s so great that you have a pearl as a commander! Back in my day that type of thing would have never happened”

“Well sir, your dear ‘idol’ has turned out to be a hippie rogue freak.” Pearl muttered. “I hope you’re happy.”

“I just…” Green Diamond stumbled to find the right words. “I don’t understand why you became like this?! What happened?!” Purple Diamond hummed peacefully.

“Ah… Well… You see, one day one of my colonies produced a runty Jasper with a deep cut gem.” Purple Diamond started. “I of course, at the time… Was a little OVER COME WITH ABSOLUTE POWER…” Purple Diamond punctuated his point by unleashing some of his psychic aura around him. “… So I wanted it shattered… But we found that it couldn’t be shattered! Its gem was so tightly compressed that it couldn’t be cracked! On top of that, its compressed form also made it near impossible to get to deform. We called it ‘the Diamond Jasper’, and it would have been great if the thing wanted to fight anyone, could have been great for battle, but the bloody thing wouldn’t do it! Didn’t even have a proper gem weapon! So I just decided to launch the thing out into space and hope I’d never see it again! Well whataya know the thing started showing up at my colonies! Started telling everyone about having ‘free thought’ and ‘following their dreams’, ugh, I’ll tell you I was so mad, I almost drove myself insane tracking the thing down…. But I found it and I caught it!”

“And you shattered him, right?” Green Diamond asked. Purple Diamond laughed.

“Like I said, no one could figure out how to shatter the bloody thing…. So I just decided to keep the thing in containment forever so it wouldn’t do anything….” He sighed. “…. But I got pretty lonely…. Never occurred to me how much I enjoyed chasing the stupid thing… Gave me something new to do. So…. I let it out, but told it couldn’t leave my sight. It listened… It listened to a lot actually. It was a pretty good conversationalist. I hadn’t really had anyone just to talk to like that before. Sure there were the other diamonds… But it was all business with them. I couldn’t stand it. You know, I grew pretty fond of the thing….” He chuckled. “And eventually, I started listening to what it had to say… And its ideas of liberalization for all gems…. I decided he was right…”

“Oh no…” Green Diamond muttered.

“Yeah… So I faked being shattered and took off with it, thought I could start a new existence, one bringing freedom and peace rather than war and enslavement… At least…. That was before…” Purple Diamond closed his eyes and shuttered, as though he was remembering something he had long repressed. “… I need to find him.” He said at last.

“Find who?” Green Diamond asked.

“The Jasper.”

“WHY?!” Green Diamond yelled. “He lost you your colonies! Your followers! Your empire! The Purple Diamond I know wouldn’t have done that!”

“Well I’m sorry but I don’t believe you actually ever met the Purple Diamond you thought you knew.” Purple Diamond retorted. Green Diamond was silent. “Listen… Heed my advice. Give up on the colonies, only pain and suffering will come from it. It’s not too late to stop.”

“Why did you have to turn out to be so lame?” Green Diamond muttered. “Grop I thought you were cool but you’re just LAME!” Purple Diamond shrugged.

“Eh, that’s what happens when you finally meet someone that you already had a mental image of.” Purple Diamond said dismissively. “I should go now, leave you to think about some things, but really, please do actually think about those things.” Purple Diamond turned and left the exact way he came. Green Diamond was quiet.

“Green, are you okay?” Pearl asked. “I know that was probably disappointing.”

“Eh…” Green Diamond shrugged. “At least now I know I’m better than my idol…”

“Sure you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have posted this earlier, it's been done for a bit, but I'm trying to get better at spacing out the chapters again.   
> .... Purple Diamond is Major Threat in case that isn't obvious.   
> Thanks for reading, I hope everyone still enjoys this! I appreciate all your feedback!   
> Next few chapters we'll be exploring fusion some more.  
> Until then, I give you some fusions for you to guess who forms them:  
> Hiddenite  
> Moonstone


	16. Chapter 15: The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Pearl meet unexpectedly on a rogue inhabited colony

Though most planets didn’t take well to lone gems under the diamond authority, Jasper often found himself on a small gem colony, far from the general reach of the Diamonds. There he could roam around and interact with others with minimal objection to the blue diamond symbol on his chest. He assumed they hadn’t seen any diamond activity in so long that the symbol had lost meaning to them, or even that they assumed he was a runaway diamond authority gem. He’d come to this colony on his short leaves to clear his head. There was a bar on the colony where they served drinks of a great variety of flavors. Though gems had no use for foods or drinks, the sensations of flavor were enjoyable enough for some gems to be able to make successful businesses out of. Jasper was quit fond of the bar, and was often tempted to bring back some of the drinks for Blue Diamond to try.

“Hey.” Jasper greeted, taking his usual seat at the bar. The Rutile tending it nodded to him.

“Hey Jasp.” He acknowledged. “The usual?” Jasper nodded.

“Sure.”

“Alright. Coming right up.” The Rutile grabbed a large glass and filled it up with a fizzy green liquid. “How long you gonna be sticking around this time?”

“Not long.” Jasper replied. “I don’t get a lot of time off. I’m lucky to have time to come all the way out here at all.”

“Geez. That sucks.” The Rutile chuckled. “What is it you do again?” Jasper paused.

“…. Military.” He lied. Well, it wasn’t totally a lie….

“Ah well, that makes sense then.” The Rutile accepted. He put the glass down on the bar counter in front of Jasper. “Well, here you go!”

“Thanks.” Jasper nodded, taking a swig from the glass. He had tried many of the flavors available from the bar, but the green had always been his favorite. He enjoyed the sting that came with the citrusy flavor of it. He sighed contently, thinking he had found peace… Until a familiar gem entered and sat beside him at the bar. The gem sat on the left side of him, and had a gem where his right eye should be…. Probably why he didn’t recognize him right away. “Oh of course….” Jasper muttered. The gem turned to him. Pearl.

“Do you have a problem, Jasper?” Pearl growled. “Because last I checked this is outside both of our territories. I have as much right to be here as you do.”

“Our DIAMOND’S territory.” Jasper corrected. “Not ours.” Pearl was quiet. “…. It’s okay. My Diamond’s useless without me too.”

“I’m not having this conversation with you.” Pearl said firmly. “My relationship with my Diamond is none of your business.” Jasper chuckled.

“Relationship, you say….” He teased. Pearl glared at him.

“Not one word, you deformed waste of space.”

“Ouch. Uncalled for, much?” Jasper took another sip from his drink. “….. If we’re being completely honest, I can’t be too hard on you on that front…..” Pearl took a moment to process what he had just heard.

“…. You and Blue Diamond-“

“It’s not mutual…. But I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t interested….”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“No one will ever believe you.”

“Oh I see what you’re doing…” Pearl started. “You think by ‘opening up’ to me I’ll just start spilling all of my dirty little secrets. Well unfortunately for you, that’s not going to work on-“

“Oh please. You don’t have to say anything.” Jasper chuckled. “Everyone knows you’re _madly in love_ with Green Diamond.”

“….. That’s not true.”

“Oh come on.” Jasper laughed. “You’re not that subtle. If Green Diamond himself hasn’t figured it out, then he must be a special kind of dense.” Pearl sighed.

“….. Doesn’t matter.” Pearl dismissed. “He’s infatuated with that Red Diamond. Probably for the best.” Pearl laughed. “Could you imagine? A diamond having a romantic affair with their Pearl? Oh I can see it now, wouldn’t take more than a couple seconds for there to be calls for shattering!”

“White Diamond isn’t in power anymore.” Jasper reminded him. “I can’t really see anyone else trying to enforce such ridiculous anti inter-gem fusion laws.”

“Really?” Pearl asked sceptically. “Are you suggesting your own Diamond doesn’t have issues with such things?” Jasper shrugged.

“I doubt he’d be miffed with the idea…. His mere existence as he is has always stood in defiance of White Diamond and her ways.” He explained.

“How so?” Pearl asked. Jasper paused.

“Not my place to say.” Pearl opened his mouth to press Jasper further, when the door to the bar was busted off of its hinges, gaining the attention of every gem inside. A large pink Agate fusion entered, two gems on either side of her head, pointing up like cat ears.

“HEY RUTILE!” She exclaimed. “I’VE GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!” Jasper ducked his head.

“Rogue squabble.” He whispered to Pearl. “It’s best we just stay out of it.” Pearl nodded in agreement. Rutile looked at the Agate in confusion.

“I’m sorry… Do I know you?” He asked. The Agate approached the bar and grabbed the Rutile by his neck.

“Why yes! You do! I believe you had a nice little nickname for me too! I believe it was…. LITTLE BITS?!” The Rutile’s eyes widened.

“Wait- You’re that over cooked Agate that tried to rob me last week!”

“Yeah well, I found another ‘over cooked’ Agate, and now we’re back for what’s rightfully ours!” The Agate fusion yelled.

“Well if you’re stealing it it’s not rightfully yours-“ The Rutile objected. Before he could finish, the Agate squeezed down on him, poofing him.

“ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP YOU LOWLY GEMS!” The Agate called out across the bar. “I’M GONNA NEED EVERYONES CREDITS! ANYONE WHO RESISTS OR REFUSES GETS SHATTERED.” Agate turned to Jasper and Pearl. “STARTING WITH YOU TWO!” Jasper sighed.

“Oh of course…. Because I can never just have a nice simple leave….” Jasper ignored the Agate, instead, looking at Pearl. “Pearl, I do believe it would be foolish for us to singlehandedly face this gem- but perhaps….”

“Over my dead body.” Pearl exclaimed. He summoned his blaster from his gem and fired at the Agate. It hit, but did little damage.

“Oh… I see how this is going to be….” The Agate growled, summoning a long electrified whip.

“You know what? On second thought, maybe your idea isn’t that bad!” Pearl locked hands with Jasper. In moments they were enveloped in light. They fused into a single, tall slender, grey/blue gem, with two sets of arms, two sets of eyes, and long black flowing hair. One eye was replaced by a gem, and another gem on the back. The Agate seemed confused.

“A moonstone?!” She exclaimed. “You think a Moonstone will be any better against me?!” Moonstone rolled his neck, stretching out his arms.

“Simply leveling the playing field.” He said. The Agate made a face.

“Pathetic.” The Agate cracked her whip. Moonstone summoned his weapon; two bladed blasters, and used them to block the attack. He countered, stunning the Agate by shooting back, striking her arms and causing her to drop her whip, then proceeded to lunge at her, driving the blades of the blaster into her chest. She gasped sharply, before poofing, her two gems dropping to the floor. Moonstone picked them both up, and examined them. One was red, the other purple. He briefly considered shattering them, before being met by a round of applause from the patrons of the bar.

“Way to go!”

“You did it!”

“You really showed her!”

He became crowded by the patrons, clapping and cheering for him, celebrating his victory. He deformed back into Pearl and jasper, each holding one of the agate gems. Once Rutile reformed, they were given a free round of drinks for their efforts.

* * *

 

“Perhaps shattering them might not be necessary…” Jasper suggested, holding the bubbled agate gem in his hand. “Perhaps if we each just take one our separate ways and leave them elsewhere to reform separately, that could be enough?”

“Have you gone soft?” Pearl asked teasingly.

“Fine. Do as you wish. But I seriously doubt you’re capable of single handedly shattering an Agate of all things.” Jasper said, as he opened the door to his ship. “Well, good luck with your future endeavors.” He waved.

“Yeah… you too I guess.” Pearl replied, walking off to his own ship.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile…._

“Onyx…..”

“Yes, my Diamond?”

“I’m getting bored with these gems in this galaxy real fast. They’re no fun.”

“Yes, well, they don’t put up much of a fight, that’s for sure.”

“Minor change of plans.”

“Hm?”

“I’ve decided I’m going to drain this galaxy of everything it has before these gems even know what hits them. See if then they’ll decide to be any fun.”

“Ah, great idea, as always, my Diamond….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I haven't updated this in a while.... Don't worry, it's not dead.   
> There will be a 'season 2' ending of sorts, but it doesn't really follow the actual season 2 ending. The actual season 2 ending will probably be happening around the end of season 3 of this story. Season 2 of this story will end with the 'My Fair Hatey' episode, which will be a two part chapter.   
> Anyways hopefully I'll be updating more again. School's almost done for me and i only have one exam this year so I'm about to have an abundance of free time!  
> I won't abandon this story I swear.... I have friends that like it too much to do that.


	17. Chapter 16: The Eye on the Colony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy the Ruby goes around the colony ship trying to get an interview with Green Diamond

Two Ruby’s sat alone in one of the ship’s many surveillance rooms, one setting up a video camera, while the other waited in his chair patiently.

“Are you sure you wanna go ahead with this, Andy?” The one setting up the camera asked. “Commander Pearl sure got mad last time he saw us doing this…”

“I can’t disappoint my fans, Frank!” Andy said dismissively. “If my show doesn’t air, who knows what they’ll do?”

“Well, I think they’ll just continue on with their work, like we’re supposed to be doing….” Frank muttered. “Alright… Ready when you are.”

“Okay, okay!” Andy spun his chair around so the back was facing the camera. “I’m ready!”

“Going live in 3…. 2….” Frank pressed the button on the camera and started recording. Andy turned his chair back around.

“Oh hi! Didn’t see you there!” He said to the camera. “It’s me, your host Andy, back for another episode of Eye on the Colony!” Andy announced with great enthusiasm. “On today’s episode, we’re going to continue in our efforts to get an interview with our very own Green Diamond!”

“-Provided we don’t get caught by Commander Pearl again.” Frank mumbled. Andy shushed him.

“So anyways, let’s make our way down to the food court and see if we can find him!”

Andy headed down to the food court, Frank following behind him with the camera. Despite gem’s lack of need to eat, the food court was always relatively full.

“Alright here we are in the food court! Let’s see if we can find our Diamond-“ Andy started before being approached by a fellow Ruby.

“Hey Andy, hey Frank.” The Ruby greeted.

“Hey Steve.” Frank replied, waving slightly from behind the camera.

“Are you guys doing your little show again?” Steve asked.

“It’s not a ‘little show’…” Andy grumbled. “I’ll have you know we have viewers all over the colony!”

“Uh huh right. So does this mean I’m on your show then?” he asked pointing at the camera.

“Yes Steve. That does mean you’re on the show. We’re live.” Andy explained.

“Oh geez, well, I uh, I’ve never been on TV before….” Steve mumbled. “What should I…. What should I say?”

“You don’t have to say anything Steve, we’ll just keep on going. We’re not here to interview Rubies, we’re trying to find Green Diamond-“

“OH I’VE GOT IT!” Steve exclaimed. “Hey! If our Diamond is Green Diamond- how come he wears red? Ey? Anyone ever think about that one?” Andy groaned.

“Yes Steve. He wears red. So do we. What an original point you’ve made.” He retorted sarcastically. “Look have you seen Green Diamond around here or not?”

“Him? Nah, but Commander Pearl’s right there if you wanna interview him.” Andy turned in shock and noticed the commander storming towards them.

“ANDY!!!! FRANK!!!!!” He screamed. “WHY ARE YOU OFF YOUR POSTS AGAIN?!?!?!!?” Andy and Frank turned and ran as fast and as far as they could.

* * *

 

 

When they were certain Commander Pearl had stopped following them, Andy and Frank stopped to recollect themselves.

“Well that could have gone better.” Andy admitted.

“That was probably our shortest live shooting yet.” Frank commented. “You know it would probably work a lot better if we just stopped doing live stuff and just started editing stuff together to broadcast instead.” He suggested. “We could edit out all those times Commander Pearl threatens to shatter or space us if we did that.”

“Yeah you’re right we should probably do that.” Andy agreed. “But that means we need something really good to make an episode out of!”

“I mean not really we could still stick with the same old same old-“

“Frank! I have a great idea!” Andy exclaimed, grabbing Frank by his shoulders. “We’re going to go find Green Diamond!”

“Uh that sounds an awful lot like every other idea you’ve ever had for this show.”

“No no! This time it’s different! We’re going sneak our way up to Green Diamond’s level of the ship and talk to him ourselves.”

“Okay but we’re not allowed up there.” Frank reminded him. “That sounds like the kind of thing that could get us…. Well… Shattered.”

“Oh come on. Everyone knows Green Diamond can’t tell any of the Rubies apart. We’re fine as long as we don’t run into Commander Pearl again.” Andy said dismissively.

“… Which we probably will since, you know, he’s the closest one to Green Diamond.” Andy ignored him.

“Come on Frank, let’s go get us a Diamond interview!”

* * *

 

 

Surprisingly. Green Diamond’s level was not difficult to get to. Andy had thought that perhaps some security measures would be in place, but it appeared to work more off of the honors system, as the elevator featured a large button with a green diamond on it, and a sticky note under it (presumably written by Commander Pearl) reading ‘GREEN DIAMOND PRESS THIS ONE’. Another surprise was how quiet it was on the floor.

“I don’t really know what I expected, but, shouldn’t there be a few more Rubies up here?” Frank asked. “Like some higher ups or something?”

“I don’t know.” Andy shrugged. “I wouldn’t worry about it too much. All that matters is that we find Green Diamond and get that interview.”

“Alright, alright….” Frank said, turning on the camera. “I’m just going to get some B roll footage in the meanwhile.”

“Yep sounds good!”

The two searched the floor, but came up with nothing. It was oddly quiet, probably the first time Andy had been on a part of the ship that was quiet.

“Huh, alright I’ll admit it. This is a little weird.” Andy admitted. “Maybe Green Diamond isn’t here either…” Andy sighed in disappointment. “Man... At this rate we’re never going to get an interview with him! Maybe we should just call the whole show off and go back to just doing our surveillance jobs…”

“Hey wait… Andy…” Frank said, tapping him on the shoulder. “That door’s open.” Andy looked towards the end of the hall, and sure enough there was a single open door. He and Frank walked towards it and started hearing voices.”

“… I’ve just been thinking…” One said. Andy’s eyes lit up in excitement. It was Green Diamond. “… Maybe we should stop.”

“What? How come?” The other said, successfully killing Andy’s excitement. Commander Pearl. “Did I do something wrong, sir?”

“No I just- I don’t like what I almost did last time, and I don’t want to risk that again.” Green Diamond continued.

“Are you serious? That’s why?!” Commander Pearl exclaimed. “That wasn’t you! You didn’t do that! Do you not get that?”

“But it was! Sort of, I mean- Look if I want Red Diamond to like me I can’t-“

“This has nothing to do with Red Diamond- It doesn’t have to have anything to do with her! This has been the most fun I’ve had since I formed, can you really say any different?”

“Well-“

“Has it not been good to just leave behind all the responsibilities of the colony? Even if just for brief periods of time?”

“… Yeah, it’s just-“

“Hey what are they talking about?” Frank whispered to Andy just a bit too loud. There was silence.

“…. What was that?” Green Diamond asked.

“… I’ll go deal with it, sir.” Without another word, Commander Pearl exited the room calmly, this time closing the door behind him. Andy and Frank were too scared to move. Commander Pearl turned to them, his face calm but stern.

“Andy… Frank….” He started. “You’re not supposed to be up here.”

“I’m so sorry Commander- we got lost- I swear-“ Andy started. Commander Pearl directed his attention to the camera in Frank’s hands.

“…. Is that filming live?” He asked. Frank pressed the off button on it.

“No.” He replied. Commander Pearl’s expression didn’t change.

“How much of that did you get?” He asked.

“Commander sir, we have no idea what you two were talking about, we swear!” Andy explained nervously. “…. Please don’t shatter us sir….”

“… I’m not going to shatter you two.” Commander Pearl started. Andy and frank sighed in relief. “… Don’t get me wrong, if I could, I would, but unfortunately you’re both a little too well known to remove of without a large outcry…. And that would have a lot of people asking questions they don’t need to… Frank… Give me the camera.” Frank did as he was told. Commander Pearl proceeded to drop the camera and stomp on it until it was nothing but broken pieces. “For your sake I hope you weren’t lying about that not being live…. You can keep doing your show, Andy, Frank.”

“Ah, thank you sir. You’re too kind-“

“… You want an interview with Green Diamond, do you not?” Commander Pearl asked.

“Um, yes sir, we’ve been trying to get tat for a long time now.”

“I can’t promise you you’ll get it- but I’ll talk ask if he’ll do it.” Andy’s eyes widened.

“Really sir?!” He exclaimed. Commander Pearl nodded.

“Yes… And if he won’t do it I’ll allow you to interview me.” He promised.

“Wow Commander sir, thank you so much-“ Andy started.

“In turn you will not speak of anything you may have seen or heard hear. I do not care if you understood any of it or not- you will both behave as though none of this ever happened. Do I make myself clear?” Andy swallowed nervously.

“Yes sir. Crystal clear. Nothing ever happened. I don’t even remember why we’re here!” Andy swore.

“Good. Now leave before I change my mind.”

“Yes sir of course sir!” Andy exclaimed, turning and running, Frank following shortly behind him.

“Well there goes our best camera…” Frank muttered, once they were back in the surveillance room.

“Ah who cares about the camera, Frank, we’re getting our Green Diamond interview!” Andy exclaimed with excitement. “My plan actually worked!”

* * *

 

“I’m not sure any of that actually went anyway close to how you originally said it would…”

“Doesn’t matter, still worked!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took longer than I thought it would.... Because I closed the word document and didn't open it again for three months. lmao. Anyways, I've been having a bit of a rough go at things lately and decided I could probably use the distraction of writing this again. Originally this was going to be a little more than a filler chapter but.... Then minor plot happened so hey.   
> I make no promises about when the next update will be. As proven I am incredibly inconsistent with that. See you guys next time.


	18. Chapter 17: The Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forest Diamond meets up with Bi Diamond once more.

“Ah Bi! There you are!” Forest called up to the _incredibly_ over dramatic Diamond sitting up on the top of a telephone pole on a rogue inhabited planet. “I haven’t seen you around in a while!” Bi’s expression remained the same; neutral.

“Well that’s probably because I haven’t really _been_ around in a while.” He replied. Forest chuckled.

“Ah well… I haven’t either, to be quite honest.” They admitted. “This is my first time forming since- well- last time.”

“So you went back to your Diamond after that then?” He asked, climbing down from the pole.

“Uhh…. Yeah. I guess they did.” Forest said, nodding. “Uh, why were you up there? Any reason really?”

“I was just thinking about stuff.” Bi explained.

“Alright but did you need to be up there to do that man I mean-“

“Ever feel like this might be your last moments existing?” He asked. Forest paused.

“…. What?”

“Like at any moment everything will fall apart and you’ll cease to exist? Not shattered and dead, but no longer able to form your own stream of thought, not existing anymore.”

“… That’s pretty vague, Bi.” Forest commented, then thought some more. “… But I think I sort of understand?”

“Yeah, well, as a fusion you should.” Bi replied bitterly.

“… Bi are you a fusion?” Forest asked.

“Does it matter if I am?!” Bi yelled defensively.

“No, of course not, that would make me a massive hypocrite… But are you…?” Bi was quiet. As he opened his mouth to speak, the two were approached by a familiar short orange gem.

“Bi!” The Jasper known as Wander exclaimed excitedly. “Fancy seeing you around here!” Bi groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Do you have anything better to do than annoy people?!” He asked the smaller gem. Wander shook his head.

“Nope! Sylvia’s busy right now, she’s at that bar down there in an arm wrestling contest. I don’t think she’ll be defeated for a bit so….”

“You’re lucky I don’t feel like wasting my time destroying you tonight…” Bi muttered.

“Oh well that’s good!” Wander exclaimed, before noticing Forest. “Oh hey another rogue Diamond! Did you finally make a friend, Bi?!”

“Shut up Wander! I don’t need friends!” Bi retorted with frustration.

“Aw, well don’t say that, you’re gonna hurt your friend’s feelings!”

“SHUT UP!” Bi screamed. “WHY CAN’T I JUST GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT YOU FOLLOWING ME?!” With that he summoned his sniper rifle and pointed it at Wander. “You know what?! I was just going to try and enjoy myself tonight! Not pick any fights! But you’ve forced my hand!” Wander calmly raised his hand and slightly pushed the rifle away.

“Oh now come on, that doesn’t seem necessary, buddy-“

“I AM NOT YOUR BUDDY!!” Bi firmly shoved the rifle back into place.

“Hey Wander what’s all the commotion-“ The blue topaz known as Sylvia asked as she stepped out of the bar. The moment she saw Bi, her weapon formed around her fist. “BI DIAMOND!?!” She yelled, lunging at him. Bi successfully blocked her initial attack with his rifle, but wasn’t as successful with the next as he wasn’t the most equipped for close combat. Wander sighed, walking closer to Forest.

“Man, and I really thought we were making progress on that one!” He commented, looking up at them. “Anyways…. Hi! I’m Wander! What’s your name?” Though Forest had not personally met the Jasper before, they felt as though the gems forming them had, and held very mixed feelings on him.

“Uh… Forest.” They answered.

“Well nice to meet you Forest!” Wander said, taking their hand and shaking it. “Always nice seeing casual fusions just going about their days!” Forest groaned.

“Grop…. Again?! Is it really that obvious?!” They asked. Wander shrugged.

“Well I mean you have that one gem on your stomach, and I can see another one on your back, so….”

“Right… Of course….” _I should probably do something about how visible that is…_ Forest thought to themselves.

“So… Is it fun?” Wander asked.

“Is what fun?”

“You know, being fused!” Forest thought for a moment.

“I mean I guess. I dunno you’d have to ask the ones forming me. This is kinda all I know, so…” They explained. Wander nodded.

“Alright that makes sense!” He accepted. “I haven’t fused with anyone but Sylvia in a long time, but I always enjoy it!” He explained. “I find it nice to feel that type of connection with someone else, but I suppose that can also depend on your reasons for fusing.”

“What do you mean by that?” Forest asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well I just find fusion works best if you all have the same idea as to why you’re fusing! If you all have different feelings about it then it doesn’t work quite as well!” Forest thought for a bit. Did they both have the same feelings regarding their formation? It didn’t quite seem like it, as they could feel themselves grow less stable every second they thought on the matter. Suddenly they understood what Bi had been talking about earlier.

“I should go.” They said. Wander seemed surprised.

“Really? Is it something I said-“

“No! I just remembered…. There’s somewhere I’m supposed to be….” Forest looked to see how Bi was doing with Sylvia, sure enough, they were still going at it. He had abandoned his rifle in favour of his own fists, unfortunately Sylvia still had the advantage on that front. “Uh, if they ever stop fighting tell Bi I said, well, bye!”

“Well alright!” Wander agreed. “See you around then!”

* * *

 

The moment Forest was back in the safety of Blue Diamond’s command room, they defused. Neither Jasper or Blue Diamond said anything. Jasper anxiously played with his own hair.

“… We probably should stop doing that.” He finally said. “That other jasper… Wander… I think he’s right.”

“What do you mean?” Blue Diamond asked. Jasper sighed.

“Look… I know what our fusion means to me… And I don’t know what it means to you, but it’s definitely not the same.” He said. “It… It’s not going to be good for me- for either of us- if we keep doing this… It’s just going to get more confusing than it already is.”

“I’m still not sure I completely understand what you’re saying.”

“What I’m saying… Is that I’m leading myself on by doing this, and I don’t want to keep doing that.” Jasper explained. Blue Diamond was silent. “I already know what I am to you, I know I’m not going to ever be any more than that, and I was I a fool to think any different.” He sighed. “… I’m going to take my leave now. I’ll be in the lower control room if you need anything.” He finished, then turned and left without another word, leaving Blue Diamond both alone, and very confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow a day after update. Amazing. Good job me.   
> Two more chapters before this 'season' is done.


	19. Chapter 18: My Fair Diamond Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green Diamond is invited to see Red Diamond.

It had been an… Eventful…. Morning, to say the least. Sylvia enjoyed sleeping more than Wander did, so typically she’d sleep through the night while he found ways to entertain himself or help others, but this time, the both of them had been picked up by Green Diamond’s ship. Sylvia was taken to the cell block (still remaining asleep) while Wander was taken to the lower levels of the ship. There he was restrained, and waited.

“WANDER…. FINALLY I HAVE CAPTURED YOU…” Green Diamond bellowed as he entered the room, a sinister smirk across his face.

“Hi Green!” Wander replied with a smile. “How’s things been?” Green Diamond ignored him.

“AFTER ALL THIS TIME… I HAVE MY MOST HATED FOE IN MY CLUTCHES… THE MOMENT OF RECONNING IS AT HAND… AND NOW… I HAVE BUT ONE QUESTION TO ASK….” Green Diamond held a tablet up in front of Wander. “Uh, what do you think this means?” A message was on the tablet addressed to Green Diamond from Red Diamond. Wander began to read it out loud.

“The vile Red Diamond demands the presence of Green Diamond….” Wander skimmed over a good chunk of the body text. “… Aboard her ship- AT ONCE?!” He exclaimed. “DON’T BE LATE?!” He gasped. “THAT SOUNDS LIKE A DATE!” Green Diamond took the tablet back and examined the text again.

“That’s what I said- but Pearl said I was stupid!” Green Diamond retorted, dropping the tablet without any care. “Look, I’m the greatest most powerful diamond in all the galaxy- I know this. Red Diamond is probably already madly in love with me- But this has to go more perfect than usual. So I thought, ‘Wander knows all about this lovey dovey junk’, maybe you could…. You know.” Green Diamond hung his head in shame. “… Help me out?”

“Oh of course buddy!” Wander said happily, easily slipping out of his restraints and approaching the Diamond, who glared in response.

“Call me buddy again and I’ll shatter you.” He threatened.

“Alright, alright, I won’t.” Wander promised. “So, let’s start. What do you know about her?” He asked.

“Uh… I’m not following.”

“Well… What does she like?”

“Me…? I don’t understand the question.”

“Do you really not know anything about her?” Wander asked.

“Um, I know she’s pretty, she likes conquering planets….” Green Diamond trailed off in thought.

“… Is that it?”

“… Uh yeah. I guess.” Green Diamond admitted. Wander shook his head.

“Well how do you know you like her then?” He asked. Green Diamond laughed awkwardly.

“Well she’s a girl, and she’s pretty. That’s all I need… Right…?”

“Well… You should try to get to know her a bit more!” Wander told him. “Ask her about herself!

“How do I do that?” Green Diamond asked. Wander stood in a shocked silence briefly.

“… Have you never asked someone about themselves before?”

“… Not really.” Wander sighed.

“Alright. We have a lot of work to do.”

* * *

 

Sylvia awoke on the cold stone floor of the prison cell. Yawned and stretched, before noticing where she was.

“OH GROP!” She swore, snapping to attention. She looked around, Wander was nowhere to be seen. Sylvia groaned. “It’s going to be one of those days…. Isn’t it?” She gave the bars on the cell door a light pull and they snapped off. “Well at least they haven’t gotten around to improving the quality of these…” She muttered.

She ran down the hallway of the ship. No Rubies were anywhere to be found. She ran past an open doorway, where mumbling could be heard inside as though someone was talking to themselves. She went back and saw Commander Pearl standing at a hologram computer, with a projection of the galaxy in front of him.

“I just don’t get it….” He said to himself. “Red Diamond hasn’t made a single colony, she’s just been destroying every planet she gets a hold of… But why… What am I not seeing…?”

“ME!” Sylvia exclaimed, grabbing Pearl by his neck and lifting him up, holding her other fist up threateningly. “WHERE’S WANDER?!” Pearl sighed, calmly tapping the monitor. A screen popped showing footage from the lower levels of the ship, displaying Green Diamond and Wander.

“Come on Green… I know you can do it!” Wander said encouragingly. “Just think of a question!”

“Who’s… uhh… Who’s your favourite Green Diamond?” Green Diamond suggested. Wander sighed.

“A question that isn’t about yourself.”

“Oh come on that’s a completely fair question I’m sure there’s plenty of other Green Diamonds out there!” Sylvia sighed.

“Of course.” She said releasing her grip on Pearl.

“Well I plan on using this distraction to my advantage!” He proclaimed. “Your idiot and my idiot are teaming up to ask Red Diamond out- which isn’t going to work, I can’t emphasize that enough. It’s not. But while they’re doing that she’ll be distracted and that’ll leave her open to attack from my Ruby army!”

“You mean that Ruby army?” Sylvia pressed a button on the monitor and the camera zoomed out, revealing the large bulk of the Ruby army also alongside Green Diamond and Wander in the lower quarters.

“Come on Green Diamond you can do it!” They cheered.

“We believe in you!”

“You’ll get her for sure”

“You know I really thought he had a thing going on with the Commander-“

“Not so loud Larry!”

Pearl groaned.

“Of course. No matter! I don’t need them! Their incompetence would just slow me down anyways!” He declared. “My plan is full proof! I’ve done extensive research on this Red Diamond and her ship- Her ship is powered by volcanium, and that’s what she gets her powers from as well- she appears to be able to manipulate and control it- So what I’m going to do is unleash some frostonium to the power centre of her ship and destroy it all! Then she’ll have nothing!” He explained, wicked excitement in his voice. “Grop, it’ll probably be even easier without the Rubies! I’ll just sneak right into the engine room and end this madness once and for all!” Sylvia smirked.

“Really?”

“What?”

“Well I mean…. Your plan’s cute but… I think you’re forgetting something…?” Sylvia asked.

“Like what?!” Pearl questioned.

“Oh I dunno…. Her massive flarping army!” She yelled. Pearl grew silent. “I mean you clearly put some thought into this plan… But I’m sure it’s going to work so well when you’ve got a couple thousand bots after you! You can’t win this one on wits alone, cyclops! You try this and her bot army will shatter you for sure!” Pearl thought for a moment.

“You may have a point, Topaz…” His eye widened. “Wait… I may not stand a chance against her army… But you do!” Sylvia narrowed her eyes.

“What are you suggesting…?” She asked.

“With my brains and your brawn, together we could get in and out of there without a problem!” Pearl held out his hand to her. Sylvia’s eyes widened.

“If we fused, those bots wouldn’t stand a chance against our combined strength!” She reached out, before quickly retracting her hand. “No… This is crazy! It’ll never work!”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures!” Pearl exclaimed. “Are you a gem, or are you a Topaz?” A smirk stretched across Sylvia’s face.

“Alright I’m in.” Her gem began to glow as she took his hand, light enveloping the both of them. When it faded, in their place stood a deep purple Tanzanite with three eyes on the left side of its face, four arms, and a gem on right side of its face, as well as on the back of its right hand.

* * *

 

“Come on now try again!” Wander yelled. Green Diamond groaned.

“What do you think of this muscle I’ve got? Pretty impressive right?” Green Diamond suggested. Wander groaned.

“NO. TRY AGAIN.”

“Sir our bodies are made of light our muscle sizes have nothing to do with personal achievement!” One of the rubies at the back of the crowd yelled.

“SHUT UP LARRY HE’S TRYING HIS BEST!” Another retorted. Green diamond groaned and threw himself to the ground dramatically.

“This is so HARD!” He exclaimed. “I wish I just knew what she liked! That would make this so much easier!” A smile stretched across Wander’s face.

“Green you did it!”

“I did what?”

“You asked a question about someone other than yourself!” Wander said excitedly. Green Diamond’s eyes widened.

“I did!” He exclaimed. The Ruby army cheered.

“YOU DID IT SIR YOU’VE GOT IT!”

“I think you’re ready!” Wander concluded. “Let’s go see her now!” Green Diamond got up off the floor.

“Alright yeah let’s go! I’ve got this!”

* * *

 

The ship arrived at Red Diamond’s. Upon entering, Wander and Green Diamond were greeted by Black Onyx, who led them deeper into the ship, before stopping in front of a closed door.

“My Diamond’s been expecting you, just go right in.” She told them, opening the door to what appeared to be Red Diamond’s throne room.

Meanwhile Tanzanite made their way to the ship’s core, their short white hair flying behind them as they ran and the frostonium ray tucked under one arm.

“Man, where’s all those bots?” They said to themselves. “Seems so quiet here!” They opened the door to the engine room, only to find it packed with them. “Oh. There they are.” Tanzanite slammed their fists together, forming four iron knuckles around them. “Alright! Go time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow an actually semi consistent update.... Amazing.  
> I feel like you all deserve to know I almost wrote this chapter while drunk at my uncle's funeral (My uncle was quite an alcoholic and wanted an open bar at his funeral)  
> Ya'll got one chapter left to figure out who Bi Diamond is if you haven't already cause next chapter that's being dropped.  
> Fun fact, comments are a great way to trick me into writing more chapters. I'm serious I've pulled this thing from the dead twice because of them.


	20. Chapter 19: My Fair Diamond Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wander and Green Diamond attempt to ask Red Diamond out while Pearl and Sylvia go to freeze her ship's core. Bi Diamond's identity is revealed.

Green Diamond and Wander entered into a large room with a stair case leading up to a throne where Red Diamond sat encased in her armour.

“Alright Green, go on! Just like we practiced!” Wander encouraged. Green diamond took a deep breath and approached the stair case.

“So… Red Diamond…. I just wanted to say….”

* * *

 

Tanzanite threw bots off of themselves left and right, the number of them seemingly endless.

“Just how many of these things are there?” Tanzanite asked themselves, punching another off the ledge into the lava below. “We’re not getting anywhere if we just focus all our energy on fighting them!” Tanzanite concluded, before defusing back into Sylvia and Pearl.

“Keep them busy!” Pearl ordered, taking the Frostonium ray. “I’m going to get into that computer system and see what I can find, then I’m going to shut this place down, just keep them off of me!”

“Got it!” Sylvia replied, continuing the fight.

* * *

 

“… So… Maybe if you’re interested, we could go get a drink on a rouge planet? Maybe take it over after?” Green Diamond suggested, waiting for a response from the idle Red Diamond. He waited a few moments, but she didn’t so much as move. “…. Uh… Red Diamond?”

“Maybe she just needs time to think?” Wander suggested.

“What are you two idiots doing?” Green Diamond and Wander turned to see Red Diamond armourless standing in the door way behind them.

“RED DIAMOND?!?!” Green Diamond exclaimed. “BUT- YOU’RE-“

“That’s just my armour. Grop you two are dumb. How’d you even get in?”

“You, uh, you invited… Me…” Green Diamond reminded her.

“Oh! Was that today? Silly me. Must have slipped my mind while I was dealing with that little pest who slipped in.” Red Diamond casually walked past the two and up to her throne, where she put her armor on and sat down. “Alright, surrender.” Green Diamond and Wander were speechless.

“You mean… Surrender your love?” Wander asked, hopefully. Red Diamond laughed.

“What? No. Where would you even get that idea- Oh Grop that’s hilarious-“ Red Diamond almost fell off her throne with how hard she was laughing. Green Diamond’s hopeful expression faded.

“No, like, surrender, or I’ll shatter you.” Red Diamond clarified. “I already got Blue Diamond and that rock that apparently used to be a diamond- and I mean it’s not like you’re that much of a threat or anything, but you know, might as well get it over with before you get more annoying.” Green Diamond nervously twiddled his thumbs.

“So…. You don’t want to date me?” He asked. Red Diamond did not appear amused.

* * *

 

“Oh Grop…. This is bad…” Pearl muttered.

“What is it?” Sylvia asked as she continued to fight off the bots.

“She isn’t hear to make colonies, she’s here to destroy the entire galaxy!” Pearl exclaimed. “She’ll do it too with this ship…. Oh we’re in trouble if this doesn’t work…”

“I KNEW IT!” Red Diamond’s Onyx burst into the room, weapon drawn. “YOU GET AWAY FROM THE CORE THIS INSTANT OR PREPARE TO FACE MY WRATH!”

“TOO LATE!” Pearl exclaimed before throwing the frostonium ray into the core. “SYLVIA, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!”

“CONGRATULATIONS- YOU’VE DOOMED US ALL!” The Onyx exclaimed! “Even your own Diamond! If Red Diamond isn’t already done with him, this will get him!” Pearl’s eye widened.

“Sylvia…. Go. Find Wander and get out. I have to do something.”

“What about you?” Sylvia asked.

“JUST GET OUT!” The Onyx fled the second she saw Sylvia coming, along with the bots. Pearl took a deep breath. “So this is it, isn’t it?”

* * *

 

“Look if you’re not gonna just surrender then I’m just gonna have to shatter you it’s not that hard-“ Red Diamond started, before emergency sirens started going off through the ship. “…. Flarp.” She quickly made her way over to her control panel and started typing frantically.

<DESTRUCTION IMMINENT, IN APROXIMATELY 10 MINUTES> the computer rang out, as a countdown began. Wander tugged on Green Diamond’s arm.

“Come on! We’ve got to get out of here now while we have a chance!” Green Diamond said nothing, Wander huffed and started pushing him towards the exit of the room.

“AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?!” Red Diamond turned around, her face full of anger. “I know you two have something to do with this- don’t think I’m just going to let you walk out of here.” She raised her arms, summoning lava around them.

“GREEN RUN!” Wander yelled, this time Green Diamond responded, by turning around and fleeing.

They ran down the hallway, Red Diamond hot on their trail. As they drew closer to the ship, it became clearer that they weren’t going to be able to have time to take off without Red Diamond getting them. As they ran past a branching off hallway, someone quickly grabbed Green Diamond by the arm again.

“Pearl?!” Green Diamond exclaimed, Wander shortly followed behind.

“Wander, go.” Pearl ordered. “Get to the ship, Sylvia will be waiting there for you. If you don’t leave now you may never be able to again.”

“What about you?!” Wander asked. Pearl sighed.

“We’ll be fine, just trust me on this, and get out of here! We’ll keep her distracted.”

“We will?” Green Diamond asked. Pearl nodded to him.

“Alright, be careful!” Wander instructed, before fleeing again.

“Pearl what are you doing here?!” Green Diamond exclaimed. Pearl shushed him, pulling him further back as Red Diamond rushed past the hall, not noticing them.

“Look… Green…. I know there’s been some tension between us regarding… Us…. Since Red Diamond appeared, and I get it, alright? She’s a Diamond, I’m a Pearl. It makes sense that you’d be more interested in her. It hurt me, but I get it. I can’t tell you not to choose someone who’s better for you than me.” He started.

“Pearl-“

“But I draw a line here! I can’t sit idly by and let her shatter you! Which make no mistake, she will do! She will shatter you, I, and everyone else in this galaxy who tries to stop her from getting what she wants.” Pearl sighed. “… If we don’t take action now not only will we be shattered today, but so will all the rubies on our ship.” Pearl held out his hand. “Green… Please… Form Bi Diamond with me, just this one last time, so we can keep her busy long enough for them to get away. Then we can go after them and pretend this never happened.” Pearl took a deep breath. “Green- my Diamond…. I love you. I always have- but if you don’t feel the same way about me that’s fine. Just please do this with me one last time and then I swear we can go back to how things were before, I’ll just be a Pearl, and you’ll just be a Diamond.” Green Diamond opened his mouth to say something, but instead remained silent, and took Pearl’s hand.

* * *

 

“Wander!” Sylvia exclaimed as the runty Jasper came running up the ship hatch. “Where’s Pearl? Did you see him?!”

“Yes, he and Green Diamond are going to distract Red Diamond so we can get the ship out of here.” Wander explained.

“Oh grop they’re going to be shattered-“ Sylvia started. Wander nodded.

“I just wanted to find you so we could go back for them!”

“Alright, well-“ Sylvia turned around to face a few Rubies that were standing in the hatch. “HEY PIPSQUEAKS! YOU GET THIS SHIP OUT OF HERE!” She ordered.

“But our Diamond and the commander aren’t back yet!” One argued.

“WELL IF YOU DON’T GET OUT OF HERE THEY’RE NOT GOING TO HAVE ANYWHERE TO GET BACK TO, JUST GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE THIS SHIP BLOWS!” The rubies fled for the control room, and Sylvia tuned back to Wander. “Alright buddy let’s go!”

* * *

 

“Where’d those nuisances go?!” Red Diamond asked herself annoyedly, looking left and right for any trace of them.

“HEY!” Red Diamond turned behind her and saw the black and white gem running towards her, with his sniper rifle already drawn. Red Diamond smirked.

“Oh, you found each other did you?” Before Bi could even shoot, Red Diamond had him caught in her lava arm. “You know, you’re not very good at this.” Bi Diamond struggled to try at get free, at no avail. “I might have actually considered you a threat if you were at least a real diamond, but it’s pretty obvious that you’re only half of one…”

“Shut up! You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Bi Diamond protested. Red Diamond laughed.

“Please, you couldn’t make it more obvious with you covering your eyes like that!” Red Diamond reached out with her free hand, and plucked Bi Diamond’s glasses off of his face, revealing a circular gem in the place of a left eye, and two eyes over his right, one black, and one light blue. “Pathetic, really. It’s not like fusing makes you stronger, you’re just two weak gems formed into one larger weak gem.” Wander and Sylvia came running down the hall.

“Bi Diamond-“ Wander started, before noticing Bi’s second gem. He gasped. “You’re a fusion?!?!” Bi ignored wander, struggling more in Red Diamond’s grip. Lightning rippled around him, and suddenly a burst of energy came from him, breaking him free of her grasp.

“I told you two to LEAVE!” Bi exclaimed.

“You can’t win this on your own!” Sylvia argued, summoning her weapon. Red Diamond groaned in annoyance, summoning her lava arms, and smacking Wander and Sylvia back.

“I’ll deal with you two in a second…” She shot lava out, capturing Bi once more on the ground. She stood over him, a foot standing on his chest. “You know, I really hate fusions….” She reached down and grasped Bi’s gem eye, and started pulling on it. Bi screamed in pain, attempting summon energy to free himself again, but with no success. He was enveloped in white light was Red Diamond successfully removed his eye gem, defusing him back into Green Diamond and Pearl, leaving Green Diamond trapped on the ground, and Pearl lifted up with Red Diamonds hand around his neck. “…. I’ve never been very fond of Pearls either.” She made a fist, and punched Pearl hard in the chest.

“STOP! PLEASE!” Green Diamond begged.

“Shut up, you’re annoying me.” She responded dismissively, giving Pearl another solid hit. “As much as I hate Pearls, you are always so satisfying to deform with how sturdy you are.” Pearl opened his mouth to retorted as Red Diamond punched him again, deforming him down to his gem. She turned over his gem in her hand as she looked down at Green Diamond’s shocked expression. “But you know, for how sturdy their forms are, their gems are just so… weak…” She clenched the gem in her fist, forming a large crack in it.

“NO!” Green Diamond screamed. Red Diamond laughed.

“Man, this ship might be going down but at least this was entertaining-“ She started before being knocked to the ground by a large light green Hiddenite- Wander and Sylvia’s fusion. While she picked her self up, Hiddenite broke Green Diamond free of his bonds.

<DESTRUCTION IMMINENT IN 1 MINUTE>

Hiddenite punched through the hull of the ship as Green Diamond picked up Pearl’s cracked gem.

“Pearl…. Why….” He sobbed as tears formed in his eyes. Hiddenite grabbed him and shoved him out the hole in the hull, before quickly jumping out themselves.

Hiddenite formed a bubbled around themselves, while Green Diamond remained in open space, huddled in the fetal position.

“Green! Get over here before-“ Before Hiddenite could finish what he was saying, green Diamond was struck by space debris, sending him hurdling into the depths of space, his form wavering. Hiddenite ran after him with no avail.

“It’s no use.” Hiddenite said to themselves, before deforming back into Sylvia and Wander.

“They’re gone, we won’t be able to find them on our own.”

“Sylvia this is horrible….” Wander started. “This is all my fault… I shouldn’t have helped Green Diamond try and ask out Red Diamond.” Sylvia sighed.

“Yeah, probably not, but you thought you were doing the right thing. We’re just going to have to do everything we can to fix this.”

* * *

 

“Flarp, flarp, flarp….” Red Diamond swore to herself again as she returned to her control panel, desperately trying to fix it. Ice came creeping over all parts of the room, soon she was entirely engulfed by the ice, and so was the ship.

Outside the ship, Wander and Sylvia witnessed the whole thing. The ship remained there frozen solid in ice.

“By grop…” Sylvia gasped. “It worked!” She exclaimed, but she spoke too soon as the ice shattered, leaving the ship almost as though it had never been touched. It started flashing between glowing red and glowing blue. “Oh no…”

* * *

 

Red Diamond laughed.

“Onyx! It worked!” She exclaimed. “I told you installing that experimental element absorbing software into the ship wasn’t a waste of time!” There was no response. “…. Onyx? Did you get deformed?” Red Diamond took a short walk through the ship before finding Onyx’s gem. “Of course. Well I’ll just have to gloat when you get done putting yourself back together… But man! Those idiots just made me stronger than I think I’ve ever been!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. You got your explict Deathglare.
> 
> Hey guys, it's been a while. I've had a tough go at things lately between having to take care of my mother and her multiple injuries, applying to schools, and grieving my uncle. But I got a really encouraging comment on here that made me want to continue this, because as i've said, comments are great ways of tricking me into writing more.   
> we're not quite done season 2 yet, we've got My Fair Jasper next, then a few intermission chapters going back to the days of the ancient Diamonds before moving on to season 3, which will be the final season.   
> Thank you for your continued support.


	21. Chapter 20: My Fair Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper goes to find Blue Diamond during the events of My Fair Diamond

It had been several weeks since Jasper had last faced Blue Diamond. He had more or less locked himself in the lower quarters of the ship and refused to come out. Eventually someone would have to come down to do maintenance- but until then he figured he’d be pretty well left alone. Other than the engine room, Jasper’s office was the only thing located in the lower region of the ship. He’d requested it be down there since typically he wasn’t fond of interacting with other people. Though he could be reached at any time through communicator in his computer- it was very rare that he was contacted by anyone other than Blue Diamond. There he sat, face down at his desk, as he had been for several weeks.

“… This is useless.” He muttered to himself. “It doesn’t matter how long I isolate myself it won’t change the inevitable outcome to this all.” He sat up, his head still slumped down, not looking at his computer screen. “It would probably be best for if I just went rogue and pretended none of this ever happened.” Jasper glanced up and saw a green flashing light on his monitor. “Hmm?” He turned on his monitor to find that there had been around 73 attempts made to reach him. “…. Oh dear….” The attempts had come from different parts of the ship, opposed from solely Blue Diamond. “Well this is what I get for turning the ringer off I guess.” He got up and left his office, heading to the upper part of the ship.

The halls of the ship were surprisingly empty, typically they were teeming with gems, but it was almost as if they’d all disappeared.

“Did I miss something?” He said to himself. He entered the ship’s control room to find an Agate and an Emerald. He noted that these two were not the usual crew he saw in this room. “Um, did Blue Diamond move around people’s positions, or…?” The Agate and the Emerald’s heads snapped around at the sound of his voice.

“Commander Jasper!” The Emerald exclaimed. “We were worried you’d been taken as well!” Jasper’s eyes widened.

“Taken- what?! What happened?!”

“Well sir, see, we’re not actually entirely sure.” Agate explained. “See, about a week ago Blue Diamond received a summons from Red Diamond, but he wasn’t sure about the nature of it.” She continued. “So he took a good number of the soldiers with him, but, they never came back. We’ve sent out a bunch of scout teams to go try and see what’s happened, but none of them have come back either. We’ve been trying to contact you for guidance but you hadn’t been answering, we feared you may have gone with Blue Diamond.” Jasper took a moment to absorb all the information he was given.

“Alright… Well clearly sending groups isn’t working so it may be better if I just go see what I can do.” He said. The two gems seemed quite worried by the idea.

“But sir! Wouldn’t that be more dangerous?!”

“Maybe, but on my own I’ll draw less attention than a group would.” He explained. “Do we have any idea where Red Diamond’s ship might be?”

“Yes, actually.” The Emerald responded. “It emits so much energy it’s pretty hard to miss.” She opened up a radar that indicated all the planets in the galaxy, as well as several orbs of light indicating other things that gave off enough energy to be picked up. One orb was significantly larger than the others. The Emerald pointed at it. “That’s her ship there, not too far from us. We’ve been tailing it in case anyone came back.”

“Alright, thank you.” Jasper nodded. “I’ll be heading there then.”

“Should we ready you a ship, Commander?” The Agate asked. Jasper shook his head.

“No, I’ll just bubble myself. A ship could draw attention.”

* * *

 

After several hours of travel, Jasper made his way to Red Diamond’s ship. Fortunately, it appeared that Green Diamond had also came to the ship- presumably for a similar summons that Blue Diamond had received. Jasper figured this could work as a good distraction while he figured out where Blue Diamond and the missing soldiers were. While Red Diamond’s ship hatch opened to let Green Diamond in, Jasper was able to slip through unnoticed. There weren’t any bots present, only the Black Onyx that worked for Red Diamond (but she was too distracted by Green Diamond to notice Jasper had snuck in)

Jasper managed to slip into one of the hallways. It was surprisingly empty, he had expected there to be more bots around but he was yet to encounter a single one. After some time he found a large room that didn’t appear to have anything in it…. Until he looked up.

“Oh grop….” Lining the ceiling were hundreds upon hundreds of bubbled gems- too many to exclusively come from the gems that were sent out to find Blue Diamond. “Has she just decided to get us all out of the way?” Jasper summoned his axe and began non-discriminately bursting bubbles. Gems began falling to the ground, some reforming right away, others remaining merely as deformed gems. Many seemed confused about their whereabouts and what was going out.

“Get out!” Jasper ordered. “Grab the ones who haven’t reformed yet and flee! Get as far away from here as you can!” The confused gems did as they were told and fled with armfuls of other gems. The only gem that remained was a large blue one. Blue Diamond. Jasper had been purposely avoiding this one, not certain as to how he would respond to seeing him again. Taking a deep breath, he burst the bubble, allowing the gem to fall to the ground. The gem remained as it was, and didn’t reform. Jasper sighed in relief. This was something that could be dealt with later.

“I can’t help but feel like there was something I could have done to keep this from happening…” Jasper said, picking up the gem. “I’m sorry, my Diamond, I should have been there to help you…”

“WELL WELL WELL, WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?!” Jasper’s eyes widened as Red Diamond entered the room, anger stricken over her face. “So a little deformed rat decides to sneak in here and let all my prisoners go…. Such a shame- I had a pretty good collection going on there too….” Jasper clutched Blue Diamond’s gem close and his axe in front of himself. He knew he couldn’t possibly defeat Red Diamond, and escape was unlikely.

“Why were you holding all those gems here?!” Jasper asked, his voice shaky.

“That’s none of your business!” She laughed. “Doesn’t matter anyways! You won’t be around much longer anyways! Clearly just deforming you people was the wrong way to go about it, I should just shatter you all!” Lava formed around Red Diamond’s arm as she lashed out at Jasper. In his panic Jasper bubbled himself, managing to protect himself from the initial attack- though the bubble was cracked. Breaking the bubble Jasper ducked and tried to make his way around Red Diamond, to little success. Red Diamond caught him and threw him against the wall, trapping him in her large lava hand.

“Alright where’s your gem…” Red Diamond asked- though she seemed to really be talking to herself. “Let’s just make this quick- the Diamond will take a lot longer to get through than you will-“ Before she could finish her thought, voices could be heard from a nearby room. Jasper recognized one of the voices as Green Diamond.

“What?! That better not be who I think that is-“ Jasper was thrown to the ground as Red Diamond stormed out. “I’ll deal with you later, don’t try anything funny.” She slammed the door and left to investigate the noise. Jasper could hear her welding the door shut behind her, to lock him in.

“… Alright well this can’t get much worse.” As if to punctuate his statement, Blue Diamond reformed.

“Huh, wait-“ Blue Diamond looked around frantically, before remembering where he was. “Oh flarp- wait how did I-“ And then he noticed him. “…. Jasper? What are you doing here?” He asked, slowly drawing closer to him. Jasper avoided direct eye contact.

“I came to find you, my Diamond-“

“Come on drop the ‘my diamond’ stuff I think we’re past that-“ Blue Diamond interrupted. “What’s going on?!”

“Well, I freed the other gems being held here and they’ve all already fled, but Red Diamond caught me before I could escape. The only reason we’re both still alive is she was distracted by something, but I imagine she’ll return soon to destroy us.” Jasper sighed, sitting down on the floor. “I’m sorry Blue, I tried to save you but I just doomed us both in the end.”

“Well… You saved the others so there’s that at least.” Blue Diamond patted his head “Yeesh, she took my crown….” He sat down across from Jasper. “Look… If we’re going to die here today… Can we at least maybe talk a bit?” Jasper continued to avoid eye contact.

“About what?” He asked, pretending he didn’t already know.

“Well, a while back you said some stuff about how you were leading yourself on, and that you already knew what you meant to me…” Jasper blushed.

“What about that?”

“… Well I’ve been thinking, I don’t know how you could know what you mean to me…” he started. “… Because I’m not even sure what you mean to me. You’re important to me, you’ve always been important to me. You’ve been with me for almost as long as I can remember, but you know, I’ve never been good with emotions beyond that, you know? Like me just being me was taboo enough for the longest time- I know White Diamond wanted me to just accept that I was originally formed as a girl but that just wasn’t right for me-“

“You don’t have to feel anything for me.” Jasper rebutted. “I am nothing more than a deformed Jasper, the fact that you allow me to continue to live should be more than enough for me, it is greedy for me to ask more from you-“

“Nah that’s White Diamond talk, I don’t care about if you’re ‘deformed’ or whatever. You should know that by now. Jasper. I care about you, cause you’re my best friend- but also maybe more than that, but I don’t know. I don’t really have anything else to compare it to really.” Jasper sighed.

“I suppose it doesn’t really matter. We’ll perish soon anyways-“ A siren rang throughout the ship, as well as a computer voice.

<DESTRUCTION IMMINENT, IN APROXIMATELY 10 MINUTES>

“What the….” Alarms started blaring all around.

“Jasper, this could be our chance!” Blue Diamond exclaimed. “This place is going down, we could use this opportunity to bust out of here!”

“How though?! I doubt either of us could break through the hull of this ship!” Jasper argued. Blue Diamond held out his hand.

“Maybe not, but I think I know someone who can…”

* * *

 

As Forest Diamond, the door barely stood a chance. Bots now flooded the halls of the ship, though they were too busy panicking to pay any attention to the tall Diamond running through the halls. They made it to the loading dock, where they saw the rouge gems Sylvia and Wander running back from Green Diamond’s ship. Forest bolted towards the ship, seeing an easy way out. Green Diamond’s Rubies were just starting to close the hatch when Forest threw themselves through it, startling them.

“Who are you?!” One exclaimed. They shrugged.

“Don’t worry about it man, I want out of here as much as you guys do so just get this thing out of here!” The Rubies weren’t in much of a position to disobey them, and shortly the ship was out into space and a safe distance away from Red Diamond. Forest made themselves comfortable in front of a window, ready to watch the destruction of the ship.

“Man this should be good, nothing better than a good ol’ ship destruction!” The ship completely froze over, only for the ice shatter shortly after, leaving the ship flashing between red and blue. “…. Oh…. That’s uh, that’s probably not good.”

“Hey you!” One of the Rubies called to Forest, who rolled their eyes in response.

“What do you want?”

“Do you know what happened to our Diamond and our commander?” The Ruby asked. “We were told to leave without them, and we hoped they’d catch up with us, but it doesn’t look like they did.

“Well if I were to make a guess they’re probably out here in space somewhere- but this isn’t the time for a search party you gotta get this ship as far away from here as possible, you can come back and look for them when Red Diamond’s gone.”

“You’re a diamond, right?”

“Well, duh. Of course I am.”

“Then will you lead us until we find our Diamond and commander?”

“Look guys I have my own problems to deal with-“ Forest stopped, thinking for a moment. While Blue Diamond did have the responsibilities of his own court, they were more or less fairly self-sufficient, while Green Diamond’s Rubies seemed to need more guidance. Still it wouldn’t be right to leave Blue Diamond’s court on their own without knowing what’s happened. “You know what? Sure. I’ll lead you guys until you get your Diamond back. There’s just one thing you guys are gonna have to do so we can make this work…”

* * *

 

_Several Months Later_

Wander and Sylvia stood on a beach with sand that appeared to be fine crystals. The waves gently lapped at the shore, the water so clear you could see straight to the bottom.

“What is this place?” Sylvia asked. “I don’t think I’ve seen anything quite like it.”

“I’m not sure, Sylvia, but I think I’ve been here before.” Wander said. “I’m almost certain that this is where we need to be to find Green Diamond and Pearl.” Faintly, the two could hear footsteps coming towards them.

“Tumbleweed, is that really you?” A gentle voice spoke. Wander’s eyes widened as a rush of memories returned to him, many that had been blocked away for thousands of years.

“… Purple Diamond?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, whataya know, I'm alive. I've been working full time for a while now to save money for school. There's been a lot of stress lately that's been keeping me from working on this including but not limited too the hospitalization of my grandmother and the death of my cousin- but now for some actually story related notes.   
> Yes I headcanon Emperor Awesome as transgender. I intended to write him as such in this since I began this. I myself am a transboy and have had tagged that there would be transgender characters in this for a while so I hope no one's too bothered by that- though in the same breath to be quite frank I don't really care. It's my story and I'll rub my filthy trans hands on my favourite characters if I want to.   
> I make no promises about when the next update will be but before "season 3" We will be having a few "lore" chapters going into the backgrounds of some of the characters similar to an earlier chapter I had with Green Diamond and Pearl. There will be Lore chapters on Wander, Sylvia, and Blue Diamond. Wander's lore chapter will probably be around three parts. I may decide to spread it out throughout season 3 if you guys really want me to start getting into that but yeah.   
> Thanks for reading! Love you guys! Comments are a really great way to trick me into updating faster!


End file.
